


Give a Bow

by Brieannakeogh



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, plus size, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 08:39:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brieannakeogh/pseuds/Brieannakeogh
Summary: You move to NYC and finally get your first job as an actor on….well, off Broadway, far off Broadway. You are surprised to learn one of your favorite actors is in the same show.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been 3 months since you moved to NYC, $300 in your pocket and a packed duffel bag, determined to live out your dream. The big Broadway stage. You knew that it was stupid at this late stage in life, it’s not like you were still in your early 20s, but after your parents passed there wasn’t anything keeping you around the small town you came from.

At this point you would take anything that had to do with acting, even the character restaurants. There were a ton of them around time square, but those had a waiting list for actors/waiters. 

“Order up!” The cook shouts, pulling you out of your thoughts. Working at a dinner wasn’t what you planned when your bus pulled into the big apple. You’ve had dozens of auditions, but not a single call back. Moving to pick up the steak and eggs, delivering it to table 12, cleaning up table 4 that just left a whopping tip of $3 on a $30 check. Scowling you pocket the megar wages and go back to the pick up window. 

“Sal?” You said to the boss and head line cook. “Don’t forget I have to get out of here by 10am. I’ve got that open call at 12, and I have to get the grease smell out of my hair before that.” 

“Hey, this is the best dinner in Queens! My food isn’t greasy!” He sets a plate in the window that literally has a pool of the stuff under the bacon scramble. You look from the plate to him and back again. “That’s flavor, not grease.” Scoffing at his answer. You pick up the plate, looking back over your shoulder “Just remember. I need to be out of here in…” glancing at the clock, “....an hour. Sally said she could cover right?” 

“Yeah she should be here, I told her yesterday. Just don’t get your hopes up kid. I’ve seen more waiters come through this place then customers it seems.” He worried. You liked your job and your boss but that doesn’t mean you want to give up your dream. 

Two hours later Sally came rolling in looking frazzled. “Sorry,” she said sheepishly “I forgot.” Sighing you tear off your apron, giving her a rundown on what tables need what, and high tail it out of there. You no longer had time to go home, shower and change. You would only make it on time if you left the dinner and went straight there. The theater wasn’t that far, but your apartment was. Sal’s Dinner was not far over the tunnel and your apartment was all the way in Jackson Heights, but luckily close to the M train so it wasn’t a far commute to Sal’s, just kinda long. The theater was just as you came into Manhattan, it was off broadway, far off, but they had open casting calls for some of the characters. Specifically the one you were interested in. 

Being a big girl made rolls hard to come by. Usually you were designated to ‘funny best friend’ or ‘butt of the joke’. You knew you would never get the lead roll and that was fine with you. Today you were auditioning for a motherly aunt. The character was a little old for you, more around 50 to your 31, but you figure with some dyed gray streaks and some cakey makeup you could pull it off. Besides aunts come in all ages, proven more by aunt May in the new Spiderman movie. 

Standing in front of the theater with only 10 minutes to spare, you look over the printed sheet you had stuffed in your bag. They had the list of characters with a scenes of dialogue that you were supposed to memorize for the audition. You had used Sal and Sally as guinea pigs to run lines with while it was slow. Taking a deep breath you open the heavy stage door, coming into a dark room with a curtain in front. Walking through, you see others setting in the audience seats, waiting for their turn. The director, you assume, is standing on stage waiting to call time and she points at the side stars to go join the other participants. 

Getting settled in, the seat being just a little too small for comfort, the director looks at her watch. 

“Alright, let’s get started.” She claps her hands, looking at the papers she has at the front of the stage. 

She runs through the order that the audition will be in. Your character, Fran, will be first up. She asks everyone to raise their hands for who will be auditioning for the part. About 8 people put their hands up. Most are older but there is another person that looks to be around your age. They wanted to hear the first page, which was a monologue. When the first person started their monologue you knew you had an advantage. The character was supposed to be southern, and had a strong southern accent. You didn’t have much of one and after 3 months here it was almost completely gone but you could pull it out if needed, having lived in the south most of your life.  
The accents ranged from decent, to complete trash, to non-existent. You were the 5th to try out and put a little more twang to your natural accent, trying to go a little extra deep south, more Mississippi than North Carolina. It seemed to work, you passed the first round with 3 other people. The women that was your age was cut, which you thought didn’t bode well for you, she wasn’t half bad. 

You were first up on the second part. This was a back and forth between a character named Charles, the male lead and Fran. You ascend the stage to stand under the hot lights, nerves were starting to get to you, but once you said the first line you went into the zone, completely forgetting the audience and trying your best to become Fran.  
Starting alone on stage, Charles to enter later. “I swear the days keep getting hotter and hotter, and it’s only June.” Fanning yourself “Where is that boy? He said he would be coming back today?” 

“Hey Aunt Fran!” 

“Char…..” You stumble over the line at ‘Charles’ entrance. ‘Fuck me it’s Sebastian Stan.’ The color drains from your face a little as you try to save yourself. Ad Libbing a bit and clearing your throat “Charles! You done startled a frog in my throat.” chuckling and going back to the original dialogue. “Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes. Come here and let me take a look at ya!” You wave him over and pull him into a hug. It’s not in the script, but that’s just what you imagined the character to do, it’s how you practiced with Sally, being too chicken shit to hug your boss.  
He seems surprised for a half second before he’s throwing his arms around you and squeezing tight like you are actually family. You can’t help but to inhale deeply as his initial squeeze sent all of air from your lungs and you thank whatever cologne or shampoo because he smells divine. 

Pulling back, you forcefully turn him this way and that, your hands on his shoulders, like your aunt use to do to you after a long separation. “Have you been eating? You don’t look like you’ve been eating.” Eyeing him with narrow slits, playful scowl on your face. 

“Ok that’s enough.” The director calls. There were still a few lines left and you think you blew it. You realize that you are still holding onto his shoulders, and you immediately let go, stepping back and staring at the painted black stage floor. You try to get past him to go back down the stairs to your seat, but he stops you with a hand on your arm. “You did good! It was a good save.”

Quickly looking up to his eyes as he said it, you just can’t believe the praise out of his mouth. “Thanks.” you reply meekly. Now that you didn’t have a script to go by to talk to him, you were insanely shy to the gorgeous man in front of you. To be honest you had a small celebrity crush on him, and really couldn’t believe he was standing in front of you. 

You walked back to your seat and watched as the other ‘Frans’ did their thing. When they were done the director moved on to the other characters. Sebastian went and sit in a few rows in front of your seat, he wasn’t in the next couple of scenes. You sat memorizing the back of his head and neck. You wondered if he could feel your eyes on him since he kept running his hand at the back of his neck, or maybe he was just tired. 

The director stood up and started calling out names. Waiting for your name to get called, you got more and more nervous as the list got longer. Finally she was done. You never heard your name and deflated in your seat. It would have been nice working with such a great actor, even if the part wasn’t that big. You started gathering up your bag when the director’s voice rings out. 

“If I called your name, thank you for coming in but you can leave now. Everyone else stay behind.” 

You were stunned. You made it to the final round. It was down to you and one other person for the part. They passed out the third part of the script, giving you each 5 minutes to look over it. They had the reading for ‘Fran’ first. The other women went first. She looked about 45-50, slim, but you could tell she had done this for many years. Standing with confidence on the stage and voice loud and projecting. The section they gave you was with ‘Charles’ again, it was a rapid fire dialogue that if you could get right, would make it that much funnier. Sebastian and the other women took the stage. You could tell the timing was off as they went back and forth. It was funny but there wasn’t a punch to it. You actually had a shot if you could get it right. 

Ascending the stairs back to the stage where Sebastian was waiting, your nerves got the better of you and didn’t lift your foot high enough and tripped on the last step, going down to your knee. Going over quickly to you, you were already up and brushing off the dirt on your pants when he made it to your side. 

“You ok?”

“Yeah I’m fine, just embarrassed.” 

“No need, we’ve all done it.” He chuckled “Deep breath, calm down, ya got this.” 

Nodding at him as he takes your elbow and leads you to your mark. Taking his advice you take a deep breath, steeling your nerves and start. The back and forth between you is like you’ve been doing it for years, it’s so natural. You pop a hip out at one of his lines and he answers with palm to his forehead and it’s perfect. 

When you finish, he breaks out into a grin, throwing his arm around your shoulder. “I told you you had it.” He says as you both walk back to the seats. On the way down he whispers in your ear, “I really like you for this part, you are my recommendation.” He gives you a wink as he makes you sit beside him in the front row. You are blushing head to toe from the closeness and his words. You know he can tell, but he seems more amused than anything. 

Once all the auditions are done, you wait around and he goes to see the director and producer to talk about who for what parts. You hear the results for all the characters that were auditioning today. Thank yous and shouts of victory from the actors that got cast and groans and sighs from the ones that didn’t. ‘Fran’ was last but looking over at Sebastian he sent you a wink and a smirk. Your breathing picked up, fingers twisting in your lap. He apologized to the other women who sent you a death glare. When he called your name, announcing you got the part, you never wanted him to stop.


	2. Chapter 2

You had stayed long enough to find out when the first rehearsal was and were handed a script to memorize. He didn’t approach you again, but gave a small waive to everyone as they left. You think his eyes lingered on you for a bit longer than anyone else, but you knew it was your imagination running wild. 

Running your hand through your hair, you decided to take a walk around Manhattan before going back to your apartment, too excited to sit still at home. Looking around for a new restaurant to try, as it was way past lunch and you were starving. Finding a small local place you got a quick bite. It was good and you were calm enough to head for the subway to take you back home. The closest entrance for the express was only a block away from the theater so you made your way back that direction, passing it as you went by.   
You lingered in front of the doors, smiling up at the marquee, amazed you finally had a real acting gig, paying one at that. Granted it wasn’t much, but still, it was a step in the right direction. 

Turning to leave you heard the door open and looked back to see Sebastian step out, sunglasses and ball cap on his head. You smirked thinking any of his fans would still be able to tell it was him. Walking away you heard a shout behind you “Fran!” he called chuckling. 

You stopped in your tracks, rotating around to face him. You were surprised he had even noticed you, let alone from the back. 

“Uhhh, hi Sebastian.” You lifted your hand up in a slight wave as he jogged up to you. Even over the oversized sunglasses you could see his eyebrows lift. 

“So you did know who I was.” He said, clicking his tongue on his teeth. “Guess I didn’t need to stop and introduce myself huh?”

“No, I knew who you were the second you stepped on stage. It’s actually your fault I stumbled on my line. I was a little star struck.” You feel the heat rising to your cheeks and your heart rate pick up. Outwardly you seem calm but the damn blush always gives you away. 

“You should be thanking me. That improvisation got you the part.” He steps a little closer, just toeing the line of your personal space. You fight the urge to backup a step, being so close to that much pretty makes you uncomfortable. 

“It was my superior wit and acting skill that got me the part, thank you very much.” You tease, flipping your hair back dramatically. ‘What the fuck is wrong with you?’ you think to yourself. ‘Why the fuck are you flirting with him? You have a better chance with Groot, and he’s fictional, and a tree!’

A hearty laugh draws you from your thoughts. He crosses his arms and leans over closer, “Just remember to bring that same wit to the next rehearsal, hmm?” With that he turns and starts walking away, hand raised in the air waving. “Bye Fran!” 

Shock out of your system, you shout back “Bye Charles!” a little too late for it to be natural. You think you hear another rumbling laugh but it’s probably just thunder as the clouds roll in. 

You make it onto the subway before the rain starts but you aren’t so lucky when you reach your exit. It’s pouring rain and all the cabs are taken. Running awning to awning you make it to your apartment soaking wet, pulling off clothes as you make your way to the bedroom, flopping face first on the bed. Your initial excitement has been diminished by worrying about how not to make a fool of yourself in front of Sebastian. You were a fully grown women damnit! Not some high schooler with a crush. You’ve been around attractive men before in other jobs. Knowing they weren’t interested, you were just yourself around them, joking, laughing, making the occasional crude remark. It was easy. You’ve been hit on before too. Not very often but it’s happened. Again grown ass women that’s been on dates and had one night stands, only once but it counted! So why did he make you flustered so much? Groaning into your pillow you thought a nap was a very good idea.

 

The next day was your day off. You woke early, getting a few things at the corner store and putting a load of clothes in the downstairs washer of the building. You were starving when you finished up your errands around lunch. Calling the little Chinese place on the corner for delivery you sat on the sofa and started looking over the script. It was funny, sweet, and heartwarming, in short you thought it would be a hit.   
Highlighting all your parts, making notes in the margins for ideas, and underlining things you want to emphasize, you lose track of time and before you know it, it’s grown dark. Satisfied you are ready for the read through the following week, you head to bed. 

The next morning you are tying up your apron, standing in Sal’s office. He hadn’t been happy to hear that you will be only able to work 3 days out of the week from now on, but came around the desk to give you a hug when he heard you got the part. The play was going to take up a lot of your time the next 30 days and then another month of performances. Usually it’s double that rehearsal time, but you have a feeling they are trying to accommodate some of the more well known actors schedules. Probably Sebastian’s filming schedule for Marvel. 

The rest of the week went quickly. Using Sally and Sal to still run lines on, trying to memorizes as much as possible before the first practice on Monday. It still didn’t feel real as you stand in front of the theater. You’re about to move around the side to the stage door when an arm goes around your shoulder. Startled you look up to see Sebastian's profile peeking out of the hood from his sweater, staring up at the marquee as you were earlier. “Am I missing something? You were staring up at it intently.” He looks to you for an answer, a hit of amusement in his voice. 

You laugh lightly and look down at your feet, not able to hold his gaze for more than a second or two at a time. “No, no it’s just unreal to me, ya know? My first paying roll.” 

“Really?” He seems genuinely surprised and straightens up from leaning on you. His arm going back to his side, and you miss warmth. 

You just nod at him. “We should probably get inside, don’t want to be late for the first rehearsal.” Your voice sounds a little tense, even to yourself. He moves to walk beside you as you go towards the side of the building. 

“I remember my first paying part. I got $100 for staring in a student film in college. I thought I was the shit.” He chuckles, opening the side door for you. 

“It’s been years since I’ve done anything with consistency. Just a community theater project every few years. For some reason I thought it was a good idea to move to New York and try my luck, but it’s been 3 months and I had yet to get a call back, until now of course.” 

“Well you killed it in this one.”

You shrugged, feeling the heat creep up on your cheeks at the complement, thankful that the back room was dark. Walking through the curtains luck was not on your side as the bright stage lights were on and there were chairs in the middle of the stage in a circle. Maybe you could blame the hot lights for the redding of your face?   
Some of the actors are already there sitting in the chairs, the director is going through notes at a fold out table on the left. You take a seat to the closest empty chair and Sebastian goes across the circle to sit by what looks to be the lead actress. She had saved him a seat beside her and they greet familiarly, although who could tell. You’ve only met the man twice and he already invaded your personal space several times, but you guess you started it with that hug. Chewing on your lip you looked down at the script in your hands and looked back over your parts while waiting for everyone to show up. 

After a few minutes and most of the seats were filled, the director, Beth, called the rehearsal to order. “Ok everyone, lets get started. We’ve got a grueling schedule ahead of us. The sets and costumes will be basic so they shouldn’t take long but I need everyone off book by next week. We have to get blocking done and that can’t happen with your nose in the script. Today will be mainly a read through, myself and the producer Sebastian, will be giving notes on how the characters are coming along, including accents and timing. First will be a dry run then we will do it again using the notes we gave. Let’s try to get this knocked out today.”

Upon hearing that Sebastian was a producer on the project your eyes went wide and looked up at him. He was grinning widely, obviously proud of that fact. Looking around you see other people have a similar expression to yours, apparently it wasn’t a widely known fact. It made sense though, how many other times does the lead actor collaborate with the casting director unless they have a stake in the production. Well now you will have to thank him doubly for getting you the part. 

The read through started and Beth and Sebastian would periodically stop people in the middle of a line to give notes. Sebastian told you he wanted an even thicker southern accent and make the voice more raspy to try to give some age to the character, “not so musical” is what he said. You weren’t sure how you could make the accent even thicker but you tried and gave more of a husky raspy tone to your voice. He seemed to be satisfied as he gave you a nod to continue. 

You read through two more times with a 10 minute break in between, before they called it a day. On the last run you didn’t have to add much extra rasp to your voice as it felt like you were going horse anyway. You can’t remember the last time you talked so much in a 6 hour period.   
Several rounds of “Good job” and “See you tomorrow” were called as you wrapped for the day. Gathering up your things, you glance one more time to Sebastian who was staying back to talk with Beth about the performances. A heavy sigh escapes you as open up the stage door, walking out to the somewhat busy street. This ‘little’ crush was getting out of hand.


	3. Chapter 3

The rehearsal schedule was tough, bordering on ridiculous. By the end of the first week, you were already exhausted. The rest of the cast and crew didn’t seem to look much better. You felt especially bad for the crew. They were there before the cast arrived and stayed after the cast left. The sets were still being built, which you know Beth said they were simple but even the painting of the backdrops took time. They looked phenomenal though. You were looking at the detail work that was supposed to be the backdrop of ‘Fran’s south Georgia home. Considering it wasn’t even the main focal point, there was a porch that went in front where most of the play took place, you were impressed. Fran’s white wrap around porch was the main set piece, even if you didn’t see much of Fran herself. She was too busy cooking, cleaning and taking care of yard work like any good southern women, insert eyeroll here. You never saw the inside of the house, which you thought was a neat concept and mostly accurate, especially if the house didn’t have air conditioning.   
Looking up at the mural, admiring the work, you felt a presence at your back before you heard him. 

“Looks good right?” You heard Seb’s voice come from right behind you. 

“Yeah they did an amazing job in such a short time. Looks like all they have left to do is assemble and paint the porch and they are done with the major set piece.” You indicate to the deconstructed porch on the side of the stage, without looking back at him.

“I’m still worried. They hadn’t started the drive thru set, even though it’s only for a half an act, it’s where the leads get the big kiss scene.” He came around to your front as he talked, wiggling his eyebrows at the ‘kiss’ part. 

You huff out a dry laugh and roll your eyes. “Yes I’m sure you are looking forward to that.” 

“What? It’s the great romance scene of the play, it has to be good. Besides Cameron and I are just friends, she’s not really my ‘type’.” He makes the air quotes and everything, which makes you laugh, but you also notice that he glances at Beth when he says that. 

“Ah, let me guess. Your type is a little older, commanding presence, always in control, wearing a red sweater, and goes by the nickname director. Is that about right?” This is great! You know who he likes and can really truely put him into the mindset of all the other hot guys you know that aren’t interested in you. You can start getting over this crush and start treating him like every other person and not have heart palpitations when you see him. 

You’re smirking up at him with arms crossed, as his eyes go wide and panic sets into his features. He quickly pulls you to the side away from where everyone was milling about waiting for rehearsals to start. “How did you know?” 

“Well number one you just told me with that reaction. I was giving a wild guess when you said ‘type’ earlier.” Echoing his air quotes back to him. 

He literally face-palmed. Sliding his hand down, looking up to the ceiling as if it contained the answer to his problem. “Look you can’t tell anyone. I want this production to go smoothly, so I don’t want to ask her out until after the play is done.”

“No worries, your secret is safe with me. Besides, who would say no to Sebastian Stan?” He gives you blinding grin, and hugs you tight around the shoulders. You’re enveloped by his intoxicating scent and your heart rate picks up exponentially. You give him a half hug back, busy trying to keep your breathing in check and the heat from your face. 

“This will actually be kind of nice to talk to someone about it. I kind of need advice on this one.”  
He gives you a wink, one arm still casually thrown around your shoulders. ‘Oh no, no, no, no, no. He was not going to ask you advice on how to hit on another women. You won’t do it, you refuse!’

“Sure I’ll be happy to help!” Outside you were smiling, inside you were screaming. This is a crappy cliche rom-com nightmare. How is this your life? You had regulated yourself to the friend/confidant status. This was one of those parts you would play in a movie. Helping the guy you had a crush on land someone else, except if it was a movie you would be played by a pretty actress whom they had put glasses, a ponytail and ugly clothes onto and by spending time trying to get the girl, your crush would realize his feelings for you. That was not going to happen this time. 

You felt Sebastian nudge your side, so deep in thought you had missed Beth calling the start of rehearsal. During the course of the afternoon, you watched Sebastian and Beth interact. You were surprised you hadn’t noticed before, he was clearly smitten. You had written it off as just being a part of his happy, puppy attitude. He was always nice to everyone, being overly affectionate, easy hugs and touches of comfort, but you saw that his eyes and touches lingered a little too long on the demanding director. Beth seemed oblivious to everything. Idly you wondered how many times he had been friend zoned just for the fact he treats everyone so similar, but then you remembered he wasn’t trying to be obvious, yet. You were sure that when he turned on the charm and smoldering eyes he would have any girl weak in the knees. That begged the question, why did he need your advice? 

After rehearsal he stopped you before you could exit the stage wanting to know if you would like to go to the little cafe around the corner to “run lines” with him. You had to hold back a laugh at how bad he was at lying, considering he was an amazing actor. You agreed and told him you would wait out front for him to be done. 

Fifteen minutes later you were sitting in a back booth of the cafe, your favorite coffee in front of you, with Sebastian across the table. He wasn’t looking at you, instead looking down at his cup, peeling apart the coffee sleeve with a nail. 

“Sooo….” you started. 

“So?” Finally looking at you, he seemed confused. 

“So what am I doing here? You called this little meeting and I don’t think it was to run lines.” You take a sip of your drink to distract you, as his eyes were currently boring holes in yours, trying to process what you just said. 

Looking back down at his cup. “Right, yes, look here is the thing. I need some help with this one.”

Raising an eyebrow over you cup “You,” he nods, “Sebastian Stan,” nod, “needs help,” another nod, “with a girl.” He looks like a bobble head someone hit too hard. “Correct me if I’m wrong, but it seems like all you really need to do is murder strut up to her, do that little half smile, drop your voice half an octave and say ‘You want to go to dinner sometime?’ and boom done.”

“Murder strut?” He laughs. You just shrug taking another sip of your drink. “Look I know what to do, I have dated before. Some very hot women I might add.” You roll your eyes at him. “I just can’t get a read on Beth. I’ve dropped little hints and talked about doing something together after the production but she just doesn’t react the way I think she would, she doesn’t seem interested. I just want to be sure so I’m not rejected.” 

He really was a human puppy. He was scared. “Aw come on, you never know unless you try. I mean we’ve all be rejected one time or another, it sucks but it’s not too bad.” He looks up at you with a mix of guilt and a wince on his face. “You have been rejected before right?” A larger wince and his eyes go back to where his thumb nail is picking at the coffee sleeve again.   
“Oh my God! You’ve never been rejected! How is that possible? What about a high school girlfriend?” Shakes his head. “College girlfriend?” Shakes his head “I know I saw you get rejected by Sharon Stone!” He chokes on his drink. 

“That didn’t count.” Now his cheeks have turned pink. 

Sitting back in the booth you let out a long sigh. “Wow, that’s incredible. You’ll have to tell me what that’s like.”   
“Daunting. All the girls I’ve dated had shown interest in me first, I’ve always known what they would say. This is the first time I’ve had to question that.” 

You look over across to the man in front of you, and you see just that, a man. You don’t see a celebrity or a name, just another human who has flaws and fears and his own insecurities. 

You’re quiet for a time, pondering his predicament, fiddling with your own coffee cup, mirroring his actions. This was a bad idea, a very bad idea. You weren’t naive, you knew that your celebrity crush on the abstract concept of the Sebastian Stan had, in less then a week, turned into something more. He was sweet, kind, funny and his easy affection was contagious. This was going to hurt, a lot. You would need a distraction, something to transfer your feelings to. 

“I have an idea.” His head perks up at your voice. “How about I try to befriend Beth. Hanging out, drinks, etc. and get the lowdown on what she thinks?” His smile was so wide you could feel the corners of your lips tugging up too. Before he could open his mouth to thank you, you held up a hand. “But I have a condition.” His smile dimmed just a bit. “With work at the diner,” his eyebrow went up in question, “and the play, plus only being here for a few months, I hadn’t had a chance to go out and meet new people. Maybe you could introduce me with a few people you know? The available men type? Not a setup kind of thing just a ‘Hey this friend here is someone I’m in the play with.’ kind of thing.” You took a sip of your coffee, concentrating on the lid, not wanting to see his reaction to your speech. 

“Well,” he started, voice more amused than mad, “first of all that is not a condition. If we are friends that will just naturally happen, but we can come up with a secret hand signal or something if I introduce you to someone single.” He chuckled a little and you can’t help but join him. “Second, I really think that will work. We’ve got a while before the end of the production so it won’t feel forced. Third, you really work in a diner? Isn’t that the most cliche job ever for a struggling actress?” He teases you, laughing. You reach over and smack him on the arm, but you were smiling too. 

“Hey Sal’s is the best dinner in Queens! At least according to Sal.” His small chuckle turn into a loud belly laugh at your explanation, drawing the eyes of the other coffee patrons to your little booth. You laugh along with him and think how it’s the most beautiful sound you’ve heard. You were definitely in trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day at rehearsals you were sitting in one of the audience seats waiting for your section in the script to come up. You were watching Sebastian on stage with lead Cameron, moving between tape marks on the floor. The blocking was done but they didn't have all the doors and furniture ready, their spots indicated by the tape. You tear your eyes from Sebastian's form to focus on Beth, wondering how you could strike up a conversation. Deep in thought, going through the different scenarios in your head, you almost missed your cue and had to rush up the side stairs, tripping again on the last step. Before you could go down strong arms had grabbed you around the middle, but you didn’t miss the little grunt of effort that came came from your helper at trying to keep you upright.   
Seb had been waiting in the wings for his next part, ironically with you, when he saw you rushing up. He had moved closer to make a teasing comment about not being late, when he saw you trip again. Instinctively he reached out to grab you and keep you from falling, hands going around your hips and you face planting into his chest. 

You hear a low rumble and vibration in the wall you landed on. The warm wall. You look up into the smirking face of Sebastian. You feel the blood rush up to your face that is still pressed against his chest. Pushing away quickly you overcompensate in your rush to get out of the compromising position, rocking back on your heels tipping toward the stairs. Seb’s hands, still on your waist, pulls you back to him to balance you out. “That’s the second time you’ve fallen for me.” He laughs at his cheesy line, but you are mortified, knowing how true those words are. The exchange only takes a few seconds and you disengage yourself from his hands, stepping out right on cue. 

He stands there with his hands still out as if he’s still holding you, wondering about the look on your face before you went on stage. He thought you were going to cry, but looking to the stage he sees you are all smiles and perfectly in character. Maybe you were embarrassed? He had said the silly line to keep that from happening, to make you laugh. Balling his hands into fists to dispel the memory of how soft your hips were, he steps out to run the scene that got you the part. ‘Fran’ wasn’t startled and said the original line, pulling him into a hug, but you were stiff, trying to touch as little of him as possible. He was use to you melting into him, giving him a big soft hug and a wide genuine smile, not the tight stage smile he had seen you wear when running lines with others. You finished your lines and walked into the ‘house’ that was really just two pieces of tape on the floor to indicate a doorway. 

You couldn’t believe you were so stupid, berating yourself as you walked backstage. You were getting attached, too attached. Loving the large grin on his face as he greeted you this morning, and the warm hug, like you had been friends for ages. He had talked and joked with you while waiting for practice to start, you were getting use to it. Not in the sense that your heart rate didn’t pick up every time, but more in you expected it. Expected to be treated as a friend, not just a colleague, but you couldn’t be his friend yet, not until you were over your feelings. The best thing to do would be avoid him as much as you can. You’ll concentrate on becoming friends with Beth, using that as an excuse to not hang around with him during waiting periods. There was still a little bit of time until your next entrance so you went to go get a drink of water from the fountain in the back. You hear footsteps come up behind you before a shadow enters your peripheral. 

“Are you ok? I didn’t get to check before you went running out on stage.” Sebastian is leaning against the other shorter fountain, arms crossed. You take a few seconds to keep acting like you are drinking, to bide time to think of an excuse or to get your heart to calm down. Neither happens before your time is up and waiting would cause more suspicion. 

Standing up straight, using the back of your hand to wipe the water from your mouth. “I’m fine, guess I was in too much of a hurry.” You give him another tight lipped smile, avoiding his eyes. You can tell he doesn’t believe you as his posture doesn’t relax. 

He doesn’t say anything, analyzing the way you are standing, hunched into yourself like the first day he saw you. He had been surprised to watch you go from this meek little thing, scared and quiet, to full of confidence and presence when you stepped on stage. He now knew that the person you showed on stage was your true self, you had started opening up more to him and the rest of the cast and crew. It was only when you were nervous or were doing something new you cowed into yourself. Sebastian wasn’t sure what had changed from this morning to now, to get you to act this way, but he didn’t want to press. It was probably just the embarrassment from almost falling again, he assured himself. 

He nods absentmindedly to you, still wrapped in his thoughts. He shakes himself a little, standing straighter and puts a hand to your shoulder, still keeping a bit of distance. “Just be more careful, ok?” He binds down a little to try and catch your eye, and gives a small smile when he succeeds. You just nod, not wanting to open your mouth in case the look of concern on his face forces the truth of your melancholy attitude from you. With another reassuring pat to your shoulder he walks away back to the stage front. You let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding and lean on the wall by the water fountain, leaning your head back on the cool surface. You try to push your feelings down again, along with the image of his caring blue eyes. When you’ve calmed yourself enough you follow the way he went, knowing you had another part coming up soon, and not wanting to miss it. Instead of going down to the audience seats you move to the wings were there are a couple of chairs, to wait until your turn. 

Practice is ending and you had done well to avoid him. He didn’t try to approach you again, seemingly knowing you wanted a little distance. Your mind too full of other things to even want to know how he knew. That didn’t stop him from glancing at you every few minutes, sending more reassuring smiles your way when your eyes met. It was slowly breaking your heart every time disappointment would flash in his eyes when you would send him a smile back, you knew he could see right through you. Now more than ever you were determined to befriend Beth so you could get them together, no matter what. It would make him happy and right now that was your only goal. 

Walking up to Beth with a script in hand, you were going to ask for clarification to a part you already understood fine, just wanting to initiate some sort of conversation, even if it started as professional. Not long after she started explaining it to you, you heard Sebastian shout out “Ok great job today people! Since we have rehearsals off tomorrow why don’t we all go to dinner tonight? My treat?” There were hoops and hollers around the small stage area. You had looked up in surprise to the man that was being clapped on the back by joyous actors. He sent you a grin and a wink as his eyes slid from you to Beth and it clicked. That would be a perfect opportunity to talk with her in a casual setting, even more so if the drinks were free flowing. 

Sebastian wasn’t sure what he was doing inviting everyone to dinner as his treat. He hadn’t done that before, it was usually the production that paid for it and only as an after party. Although he was a producer so it didn’t look too weird. He had seen you go up to Beth after practice and even with whatever was going on with you, you were still trying to help him. He had wanted to make it easier on you and as soon as the idea popped in his head, the words tumbled from him before he could stop himself. He tried to give you signal with a wink and a slide of eyes, why he was doing this, and he could see the recognition on your face. The grin you gave him was different from the ones from this afternoon. It was genuine, bright and warm, even more so than from this morning and his heart swelled with pride to know he put it there, replacing the cold stoic you with the warm open you that he had come to know. He didn’t mind spending a few hundred dollars that night if it would keep that smile from going cold again.


	5. Chapter 5

It was loud in the restaurant, more of a bar that serves food then restaurant. It was dark inside, with a DJ playing adding to the noise. The staff had pulled tables together in the middle of the floor to accommodate your large party. You quickly snagged a chair beside Beth, startling one of the other cast members that was going for it. Even in the loud room, you could hear the distinctive sound of Sebastian chuckling at you across the table. He had sat in front of you, and you reached out a foot to kick him under the table, you were doing this for him why was he laughing at you! You of course missed and Mary, who was beside him, let out a startled squeak of pain. This made him laugh even harder. You apologize to Mary, blaming a failed readjusting of the seat for your wayward foot. Turning to Sebastian you glared at him to silence his laughter but it didn’t work, so rolling your eyes, you look down at the menu and ask Beth what she was going to get. 

You were actually doing well in a more social setting getting to know her. You could see what he liked about her, a cool easy confidence without all the rigidity when she wasn’t in her roll of director. There were lots of things you had in common, foods, drinks, even a certain affinity for a superhero franchise. You had spent a good 10 mins giggling back and forth about the murder strut and the windblown hair, from one particular movie, all the while glancing over to the actor that was the topic of your discussion. When he quirked an eyebrow in question you both lost it, not sure if it was from the look on his face or the free flowing drinks Sebastian kept supplying. 

While you were still on the subject you asked the question that was the purpose of this whole night, leaning even closer as not to be heard. “So what do you think of Sebby anyway?” You ask nudging her with your elbow and wiggling your eyebrows. She barks out laugh at the face you make.

“He’s cute, I think you and him would get along just fine.” She states. You stop the drink that is halfway to your mouth, turning to her quickly, spilling a little as you do. 

“What!?” It was her turn to nudge you, pointing her chin to the man in front of you. He had a disapproving look on his face and threw some napkins to you with an eye roll, going back to his conversation, glancing at you every once in a while. 

“Uhhh no, no we’re just friends.” You clarify, clearing your throat. 

“He hasn’t taken his eyes off of you all night.” She laughs finishing her drink. 

“There’s another reason for that.” You mumble as you take the finial sip of yours. “No, but seriously what do you think? Ya know for you?” You were tired and more then a little drunk, so blunt it was. 

“Honey, I have a girlfriend.” She looked at you like you had a second head, and you had the same expression on your face for 3 beats and both burst into laughter. The rest of the table looked over to you to see what was so funny. Sebastian spoke first, “Ok I’m cutting both of you off.” With an amused smile on his face, which just brought more laughter out of you and Beth. 

Once you had calmed down you excused yourself to use the bathroom. You wobbled a little when you stood, but were walking without a problem until someone grabbed your arm. Losing balance and falling into a familiar wall. “Sebastian?” Pushing out of his hold, tipping back so he has to grab your hips, a repeat of earlier in the day. 

“You didn’t look too stable when you left. I think I overestimated your tolerance when ordering.” The familiar rumbling from his chest vibrating under your hand, where it had been placed to keep from crashing into him when he pulled you forward. 

“I’m just going to the bathroom, I don’t need an escort.” You snorted. “You should stay and talk with Beth. Wait! No, don’t do that.” You panicked and kept slapping him on the chest to get him to stay, even though he hadn’t moved. He put his hand over yours to get you to stop hitting him and cocked his head to the side, in question. You let out a large sigh and indicate for him to lean down. “Closer.” he goes even closer, “Closer.” You grab his ear with the hand not currently on his chest, whispering, a bit too loudly to be comfortable, directly into his ear. “Beth has a girlfriend.” 

Sebastian was too distracted by your warm breath and the ghost of your lips on his ear to immediately register the content of your sentence. 

You pull back a little waiting for his reaction to the news. Your alcohol addled brain can’t interpret the look on this face. “Sebastian?” You question him. He shakes himself out of the daze he’s in. “Did you hear what I said?” There is a click of recognition and you see his eyes widen. 

“Really?” He says laughing. 

“Really, really.” You smile up at him, thankful that that you were able to get in front of him asking her out, although her reaction would have been priceless. 

“Good.” He states with a smirk. Suddenly you are all too aware of how close you are and how his hand is on your hip while the other is holding your hand to his chest, his thumb lightly stroking over your knuckles. You step back quickly with only a slight wobble. 

“Sorry, I just need to…..ya know…” You say pointing to the bathroom sign, rushing past him before he can stop you again. There is a bit of a line and you wait against a wall with a few other girls. After about 10 minutes you’ve gotten to the front of the line and done your business. Washing your hands in the sink you look into the mirror examining your reflection. You notice how your chubby cheeks have turned pink from the alcohol and the awkward situation that was Sebastian Stan. Thinking about the event in the hallway the color on your cheeks darkened. It was almost as if he was flirting with you. Looking back at yourself you shake the thought away as impossible. He was the leading man, you were just the friend, the confidant. You were only a 4, maybe a 5 if you put in the effort, he was a perfect 10, the math just didn’t add up. 

Negative thoughts were swirling in your head, making you feel a little more sober than before, as you walked back to the table. You wondered if you could convince Sebastian to un-cut you off, wanting to drown in the stuff before you went home and crashed. When you get to your table you see the wait staff cleaning up and the tables were being pulled apart. “Excuse me. I was in the bathroom, do you know where my party went?” 

“Sorry ma’am, one of the guys paid the tab and everyone else left.” The waitress went back to picking up empty glasses and plates from the table. 

You couldn’t believe they left you. Even if you had started up the friendship with Beth because of Sebastian, you had told her where you were going and that you would be back. You sigh and look over to the bar, thinking about ordering yourself another drink before you went home, but remembering the tiny balance left in your checking account you pushed that thought away.

Squaring your shoulders to snap yourself out of it, you realize that your coat wasn’t on the back of the chair you had been occupying, your house keys were in the pocket. You go back to the waitress you had spoken to earlier. “I’m sorry, but my coat that was there is also missing. Did you see where it went or if someone from my group got it?”

“Yeah, the guy that paid the tab picked it up.” She jutted her chin to the entrance. Sebastian was there, hands in his pockets with your coat thrown over his arm. Stomping up to him you let the anger and frustration seep into your voice. “Ya know you could have called out to me to let me know you were still here instead of watching me flounder.” He held your coat up to help you into the sleeves, turning you back around to face him to adjust the lapel. 

“Did you honestly think I was going to leave you here by yourself, especially after the number of drinks you had tonight?” You looked down at your feet sheepishly and shrugged, sticking your hands in your coat pocket. Your heart rate picked up and eyes widened as you felt around the empty fabric. Looking around wildly to the floor from the entrance to the tables you were seated at. “Hey,” Sebastian stops your crazy turning with a hand to your shoulder, “What’s wrong?” 

“My keys were in my pocket. They must have fallen out when you picked up my coat.” Continuing to try to look around frantically even when his grip on your shoulders tighten, using both hands to keep you still. 

“These?” He says as he holds up your keys. Relief flooded you, but anger took its place quickly. 

“Why do you have those?” You go to snatch them away, but he pulls up to his full height, dangling them over your head out of reach. 

“As I said, you are drunk, I didn’t want you going home by yourself.” He was chuckling more and more as you hopped up and down trying, unsuccessfully, to get them back. You were even making a cute little growling noise from being frustrated, that reminded Sebastian of a little kitten, or a small dog, like a chihuahua. Smiling down fondly at you, he palmed the keys and stuffed them into his own pocket, watching the pout form on your face. He makes a note to himself to get you drunk again so he can see this silly side of yours. Ushering you out with a hand to your lower back, he leaves you on the sidewalk so he can hail a cab. Holding the door open to let you in, he looks back to where he left you and sees you walking down the sidewalk away from him. He calls your name, and you continue to walk without so much as a glace behind you. Cursing to himself and apologizing to cab driver, he jogs to catch up with you. 

“Exactly where do you think you are going? I have your keys remember?” He crosses out the mental note about getting you drunk again. While you were cute when silly, your stubbornness was amplified. 

“I’m not paying for a cab from Manhattan to Jackson Heights.” You stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

He fought back an eye roll. “I didn’t ask you to pay.” He scoffed. 

“Well, you’ve spent enough on me with nothing to show for it.” You grumbled, making a beeline to the subway entrance that was a block ahead. Sebastian follows your eye line to see where you were headed. 

“Uggg, I don’t want to ride the subway. I just wanna nap in the cab on the way.” He whines pulling his baseball cap over his eyes more.

You stop suddenly in the middle of the sidewalk, people giving you the stink eye as they go around you. Turning to face Sebastian that had stopped as well. “Look I know you are just trying to be chivalrous and a gentleman but you don’t have to follow me to Queens to make sure I get home ok. You don’t live in Queens right?” He shakes his head no. “And it’s pretty far out of your way?” He reluctantly nods. You hold out your hand to him. He looks puzzled and puts his hand in yours, you roll your eyes. “My keys Sebastian.” 

He chuckles and scratches the back of his neck with the hand he had in yours. He pulls them from his pocket and places them in your upturned palm, but doesn’t let them go. 

“I’m still not sure that it’s a good idea for you to go that far on your own. Please just let me get a cab and take you?” He looked at you like a kicked puppy, pleading with you. While you weren’t fully sober, you knew that you were still drunk enough to that if you stayed in his presence you would end up telling him how you feel, which neither of you wanted. Tugging at the keys to get him to release, he deflated a little with a sigh. “Fine then, give me your phone.” It’s his turn to hold out his hand expectantly, and you produce the device placing it in his hand, knowing from his tone of voice it wasn’t optional. He pushed a few keys and a tone rang out from his own pocket. Satisfied he handed it back to you. “Text me when you get home or I will track you down, and you’ll be in even more trouble.” He scolds, finger pointing in your direction. 

“Yes, Dad.” You huff. 

“Not exactly the pet name I wanted but close.” He winks throwing an arm around your shoulders, pushing you to the subway stairs. You stare up at him with wide eyes, trying to stutter out a comeback. He looks at the distress on your face and laughs, for once it seemed he had rendered you speechless. As you slowly descend into the tunnel he shouts at the top down to you, “See you Monday Fran. Don’t forget to text me when you get home!” You don’t turn around, just raising your hand up in a wave as you can feel his eyes on you until you turn the corner out of sight. 

It’s late when you get home, stripping and hopping into the shower to wash off the smell of booze that lingers on your skin, grateful you have the afternoon shift tomorrow. Even though you have off from rehearsals that doesn’t mean you don't have to work. Sal had been great, giving you flexible hours to work around the rehearsal schedule. It was still your main source of income, even if you had to go to practice smelling like a diner sometimes. 

Sitting on your bed drying your hair with a towel, you hear your phone go off on the bedside table. Instinctively you know it’s Sebastian wondering why you were taking so long. Unlocking it you giggle at the name he added himself under, ‘Sexy Nephew Charles’, hoping no one would get the wrong idea but reluctant to change it. He was indeed worried about your long commute and you typed back a response saying you had wanted a shower first thing when you got in, but to rest assured you were home safe and sound, thanking him again for dinner. Now that you are finished with your hair, you set your phone to do not disturb and crawl into the covers to get some much needed sleep, maybe the hangover tomorrow won’t be so bad. 

It hadn’t taken Sebastian very long to get back to his apartment after dropping you off at the subway and he spent the next 30 minutes pacing back and forth worried he hadn’t done the right thing in letting you go by yourself. If you had lived in Manhattan, he wouldn’t be so worried he reasoned. Queens was just so far out, who knows what could happen. At the 30 minute mark he decided to take a shower, convinced that when he got out he would have a text waiting for him.   
Frowning at the little device, he dripped water onto the hardwood, too anxious to dry off properly before checking. There was no text, he thought he had made it clear that it was the first thing you should do. Tired of waiting he sent you a message. It didn’t take long for you to reply back stating you had wanted a shower first, which his cheeks tinted a little pink as the image of you in the shower flitted across his mind. He huffs out a sigh as he continues to dry off, not wanting to ruin the hardwood further. He types out a message back assuring you he was happy to provide dinner and that he would see you on Monday. As he is getting into bed he idly wonders if you will be working in the diner tomorrow, it started with an S or something. Someone’s name. He chews on this lip as he turns out the light. ‘Sal’s, the best diner in Queens, at least according to Sal’ he remembers smiling to himself. It’s been a while since he had diner food.


	6. Chapter 6

The sun filtered in through your curtains the next morning, waking you from a great dream. All that you can remember now is the feeling of warm hands on your hips and a broad chest pressed up against you. Rolling over and groaning into your pillow, frustrated knowing it was about to get to the good part. You look over to the clock and see it’s just after noon, your shift starting at 1:30, you crawl from the bed moving slowly. The pounding in your head isn’t as bad as you had feared but you still take some medicine and down a whole bottle of water. There isn’t much time before your shift so you go ahead and get ready, grabbing your phone off the bedside table. You notice there was another message from Sebastian last night after you had put it in do not disturb mode. You couldn’t believe the number of emojis this man used, 3 in one text. A smile forms as you text him back wishing him a good Sunday and lamenting that you had to go to work with a hangover while he gets to rest. Grabbing a coat it wasn’t long until you were headed out the door. Maybe if you got there a bit early Sal would make his famous hangover cure for you, and throw in some bacon and eggs before your shift started. 

Sebastian was already up by the time his phone dinged with your message. He hadn’t drank as much and was use to getting up early to work out, which he had already done. Reading your text he thought it would be the perfect day for a cheat day on his diet. Maybe pancakes would help sop up the rest of the alcohol in his system. 

You get to Sal’s about 15 minutes before your shift. It doesn’t seem too busy for a Sunday afternoon. Sal makes his hangover cure for you, the other girls swear by it, but it’s the first time you’ve an occasion to try it. The hangover maybe preferable, you think, as you sit sipping on the concoction in his office, a grimace on your face. Looking at the vaguely brown liquid, you wonder what’s even in it. The ingredient list is a tightly held secret that’s been passed from person to person in the Marino family. Downing the rest of it, you surprisingly feel better when you are tying your apron up. Going to the kitchen to drop off your empty glass in the busing tub, you walk out front speaking to Marie briefly about the tables you are replacing her for. She tells you about the old couple in the corner that have been drinking the free coffee refills for the last hour, the woman at the counter that just got her food, and the man in a booth by the window that she just seated. You nod to her, grabbing the coffee pot and a mug, going over to the old couple first to see if they need another refill, before walking to the man in the booth. Marie said he was ‘hot’, but with his back to you all you could do was shake your head at her, laughing at how easily swayed she is by attractive men. 

Plastering a smile on your face you walk up to the booth, setting the mug down. “Hi there! Coffee?” You’re already poised to pour, almost everyone gets coffee. 

“Sure.” Amusement coloring his voice, which is familiar, very familiar. 

Finally looking up properly to the man in front of you, you overfill the mug, hot coffee spilling out on the table. You watch in horror as the hot pool travels to the edge of the table towards Sebastian’s lap. Quickly setting the pot down and reaching to grab the napkin dispenser from the table, you just make it in time before it spills over the edge. Danger averted you let out an amused huff.   
“Sebastian you have got to stop popping up places unexpectedly! It’s not good for my heart or apparently your crotch.” 

He has grabbed some of the napkins and is helping you mop up the mess. “Well it’s good to know you are concerned for the welfare of my crotch.” He chuckled. 

A little pink comes out on your cheeks and you point at the next booth over, clearing your throat. “Why don’t you go have a seat over there while I clean this up?” He stands up as you are bent over the table trying to collect all of the wet napkins in a pile. He brushes his hand over your hip, leaning down over you, not quite flush to your back, “Sorry for the mess, but good save, again.” He says close enough only you would be able to hear him. You freeze at the hot breath on the back of your neck and as he straightens, his hand that was on your left hip ghosts across your lower back as he walks away to the booth you indicated. The second his lingering touch is gone you snap up ramrod straight and high tail it to the safety of the kitchen, pushing through the doors a little harder than necessary. You lean heavily on the busing table, staring at the glass you put in the tub just a minute ago, concentrating on the ugly color and the little specks that are still floating in the last of the droplets in the glass. It feels as if your heart will beat out of your chest and your breath is coming out ragged and shallow. A million thoughts roll around in your head, but it just makes your panic worse so you stash them away until you have to time to think. Taking deep gulping breaths your heart rate slows as your breathing evens out. Grabbing the tub and a sanitized rag you head back out to clean off the table, deliberately avoiding Sebastian’s gaze. Once it’s spotless, you pick up another mug and the coffee pot walking back over to his table, being extra careful with your pour. 

“So Seb, what’ll you have?” You ask pulling a pad and pencil from your apron, eyes trained on the pad. 

“Let me get pancakes, 2 eggs over easy and an order of bacon.” 

“No problem!” You plaster your customer service smile on and finally look up to his face again. You see the smug smirk he has falter, and the same flash of disappointment in his eyes as yesterday. You don’t have time to think about it as you go to put his order in and check on your other two tables. The little old couple has vacated their spot and the women at the counter is ready for the check. By the time you’re done Sebastian’s food is up and you bring it to him. “I forgot to ask, do you want regular or blueberry syrup?” You ask as you hold up two small bottles that you had stashed in your apron pocket when you went to get his food. 

“Regular is fine.” His voice isn’t nearly as chipper as when he came in. 

You set a few of the small bottles on the table in front of him and look around the diner to make sure your tables are covered. Satisfied everyone is happy and topped off, you sit at the booth across from him propping your chin on your hand with your elbow on the table. He looks surprised for a second before he digs into his pancakes. “Sorry about earlier, I just didn’t expect to see you all the way out here in Queens, and I went all customer servisy on you.” You let out a small laugh. In truth you just didn’t know how to react when he got all touchy and flirty. It’s seems to be a core part of his personality and he seems to do it subconsciously. You just didn’t want him to think you didn’t want him here, from how cold you were, while you were trying to rein in your feelings.   
“Thank you by the way.” You tell him as he takes another bite of pancake, he cocks his head to the side. “For last night, for making sure I got home ok. It’s been a while since I’ve had someone worry about my well being.” You continue, looking down at your fingers, not sure why you decided to tell him that. He sets down his fork and you can tell he wants to say something but instead you stand up from the booth. “Well I should get back to it. I’ll come check on you a little later, hmm?” Wiping your hands on your apron you get back to work, keeping busy while Sebastian finishes his breakfast/lunch. 

Sebastian sits eating slowly, watching you flit from task to task. Marrying ketchup bottles, wiping down tables, talking to customers and whom he assumes to be Sal cheerfully. He thinks on the last thing you told him as he frowns down at his half eaten eggs. He knows you’ve only been here a few months, you had told him as much, but it had never seemed like you were lonely or lacking for friends, you got along with everyone. The image of you in the coffee shop flashes through his mind. At the time he just assumed you had just wanted a hookup, more concerned with his own love life, not giving yours a second thought. Looking back at it now maybe there was more sincerity to your request then he originally assumed. You had held up your end of the bargain, he should do the same. Mentally going through the list of his single friends, crossing them off one by one, this friend wasn’t looking for anything serious, that friend was kind of an asshole, this one had said some rude things about someone else your size, why was he friends with them? He whittled it down to just a couple he thought were appropriate. Looking down at his half eaten food he realized he didn’t have much of an appetite anymore and pushed the plate away from him, mood souring the longer he sat thinking about how to introduce you to his friends. 

Hands on hips you leaned against the counter looking around at all of your tables, making sure no one was trying to catch your eye or needing anything else. Thinking this was a good time for a break you walk back to Sebastian’s booth, wanting to check on him and see how everything was, frowning as you take in his half eaten food on his plate. Sitting down and picking up his fork to inspect, or rather poke, the leftovers, you don’t see anything wrong. “Hey Seb, was it not good? I know you’re use to the fancy stuff but Sal usually makes a mean breakfast.” 

His head pulls up, surprised to see you sitting in front of him, you were at the counter last he looked. “No, no it was good, just not very hungry anymore.” 

You pick up a piece of bacon that he hadn’t touched, nibbling on the ends. He gives you a withering look. “What? Were you going to ask for a box?” He just shakes his head smiling at you. Feeling his hunger return he gabs the last slice of bacon on his plate, munching on it. “I thought you were full?”

“Watching you eat made me hungry, besides it’s my food. I can finish my plate if I want to.” He states, pulling the plate back in front of him. You have a little mini battle, not wanting to let go of it before conceding when Sal calls you over. Standing from the booth, you stick your tongue out childishly before you leave. You can hear his laughter all the way to the server window. 

“What’s up, Sal?” You ask leaning against the little window. 

“So who’s the guy you’ve been flirting with all shift?” Sal narrows his eyes at you suspiciously. 

“What?” Comes out like a squeak as you stand up straighter. “That’s just Sebastian. He’s in the play that I’m doing. He’s the lead, we’re just friends.” 

“Mmm-humm” Sal turns his eyes to Sebastian, who is watching the two of you interact. Sal gives him the look of a disapproving father which makes Seb turn and find something interesting out the window across the street. “Look you have to be careful with those pretty boy types. They’re all talk and no action, will flirt with anything that moves. I told you, you need to find a nice Italian boy, with meat on his bones, like Anthony. Have big healthy Italian babies.”

Anthony was Sal’s son that ran the Deli shop a couple blocks down, also owned by Sal. He had been trying to set you up with him since you started. Said he didn’t like all the girls his son brought home and how southern girls were supposed to be sweet. You suspected that is why he hired you the same day you walked in for a job, but now he kept you around because you were hard working and you really did excel at making the customers feel welcome and happy. It’s not like you had dismissed the idea initially, at least until you met the man. He was not your type at all, he loved drama and the women who caused it. You very much liked keeping that on the stage, not in your life. 

Patting Sal on the arm, “We really are just friends.” He still didn’t look like he believed you. “And you know Anthony and I couldn’t get along.” 

He let out a long sigh. “I know, I’d just rather have you for a daughter-in-law than Sofia.”

“Wasn’t he dating Giorgia now?” 

“Who knows? He refuses to bring them home, which can only mean they’re trouble.” He turns throwing his hands up in the air, going back to the flattop. 

You go around to your tables and check on everyone as you get the bill ready for Sebastian, noticing he’s cleaned his plate now. As you approach he turns to you with a sheepish look on his face. “What was that about? I feel like I just got scolded and he only gave me a look.” 

Laughing you sit back down, wanting to get off your feet again, if only for a minute. “He was just warning me off of pretty boys and wanting me to date his son.” You wink at Seb, whose eyes have widened to the size of dinner plates. 

“Well I guess my friends are no good when you’ve already gotten yourself a date.” 

You snort out a laugh. “He was only kidding about the son part. He knows we don’t get along. Doesn’t stop him from trying though.” 

“Good.” Sebastian states, “Because I have a few people coming over tomorrow for dinner.” He doesn’t. “And I can introduce you to a couple of people. Maybe make a friend or a date?” He doesn’t even know if the guys he thought of are available tomorrow. Why does he put himself in this spot when it comes to you? He has no idea. Mouth before brains apparently. 

You nod along to what he’s saying. “Right after rehearsals?” You ask. 

“Why don’t I tell you the time tomorrow. We hadn’t gotten around to setting that up yet.” He covers, since he has no idea when people would be available. 

Confusion crosses your face for a moment. “Ok, I guess just let me know?” Reaching into your pocket to pull out his bill, you stop before your hand is visible above the table. He paid for dinner last night, and he’s paying for dinner tomorrow, the least you could do is cover his lunch. Stuffing it back in your pocket, you stand up clearing the dish in front of him as he reaches in his back pocket for his wallet. 

“How much for this anyway?” He asks. 

“Don’t worry about it. On the house.” You beam at him. “Besides, I ate some of it. Just don’t tell the boss and we’re square.” You whisper conspiratorially. Whisking away the plate before he can verbalize the protest on the edge of his lips. Taking the plate into the kitchen and depositing it into the tub, you come back out to the till putting some cash from your tips in to cover Sebastian’s bill. You see him still sitting at the table, looking like he’s debating something, before he makes up his mind and walks to you. 

“Thanks for lunch auntie.” He smiles. 

You can’t help the exasperated tone. “You know you are older then me right?” 

He just shrugs. “See ya tomorrow.” He waves as he walks out the door. 

“Yeah see ya.” 

Walking over to wipe off his table and grab his coffee mug, you see he sat the mug on a napkin with a note on it, along with $40. 

‘For the best waitress I’ve ever had that also eats off my plate. Get you some lunch too, before the boss catches you stealing off of customer’s plates.’ It’s also signed ‘Sebastian Stan’ like he signs fan items. You smile shaking your head at the fragile little white paper. Carefully tucking it into your pocket so you can put it on your fridge at home. 

Sebastian hailed a cab as soon as he left the diner, wanting to be able to make calls while on his way back to his apartment. He had to throw together a last minute dinner party together, and find guests for said dinner party. Really what was he thinking? He berated himself as he called every caterer in NYC to see if anyone was available for tomorrow, because he sure as hell wasn’t going to cook. He didn’t want it to be too intimate an affair so he needed at least 10-25 people there, so you could mingle. Never again! He would never again let his mouth talk before his brain caught up!


	7. Chapter 7

The next day at rehearsals, Beth had been excited to see you and had greeted you like an old friend, at least until rehearsals started, she didn’t play favorites. When you had mentioned to her during a break, that you were a little hurt that everyone cleared out while you were in the bathroom, she was shocked. She told you that Sebastian said he would take you home and had assured her he had already spoken to you about it. Apparently, that was the purpose of that little hallway randevu, even if he had forgotten to mention it. She was starting to look angry on your behalf, eyes flickering over to Sebastian, but you had told her you probably had forgotten as you were pretty drunk at one point. You both laughed at each of your inebriated states and you promised to go out with her, her girlfriend and some of their friends the coming weekend. 

While Beth had been chatty and you had thought she could be moved from the colleague column to the friend column, Sebastian had been awfully quiet today. As you had arrived he just said a quick ‘hello’ with a wave before he was rushing to the lobby with his phone. It seems that he’s had the thing pressed to his ear at every break and constantly sneaking off when he wasn’t on stage or on standby. You had asked about what was going on but he brushed it off as just a small problem with the dinner party. Concerned, you had asked if there was anything you could help with or if he needed to cancel as it was making him stressed. 

“No!” He shouted loud and quick, startling you. “No, but thank you for your concern.” He said in a much more normal tone of voice. “The party must go on!” He stated with a dramatic flourish of his arm in the air, making you giggle. As he was walking away you heard him mumble under his breath “Come hell or high water.” That made you a little concerned for his sanity. 

By the end of the day you still hadn’t heard a time from him for tonight. Everyone was packing up and leaving, but he was nowhere to be seen. You walked backstage to the prop and storage area, the bathrooms were back there too, thinking he may have gone to use the restroom. You are just about to turn the corner down the hall towards the bathroom when you hear him talking to someone. 

“.....you and John were the only two I could think of, you have to show up tonight. ……. No there isn’t anything wrong with her, she’s just new in town.……..Name one time I’ve done that!......Karen doesn’t count because I didn’t want to date any of her friends, I just thought you and her would mesh well, besides Karen wasn’t ugly either……” By this point you had figured out what he was doing. He had invited you to this dinner at his place as a way to set you up with whomever he was on the phone with and ‘John’. It’s exactly what you didn’t want him to do. There was no way you were doing anything that embarrassing and the whole point of finding someone to distract you with is now gone as you won’t be watching Seb fawn over Beth, as she is in a very happy relationship. Stomping up to him, hand on hips, eyes set into an intimidating glare, he doesn’t notice you right away because his back is to you, and he’s too wrapped into his conversation with the mystery man to hear you. Just as you start to clear your throat to grab his attention, you hear his next sentence and your heart stops and butterflies erupt in your stomach, but you know it’s a lie to convince the mystery man to join you. Butterflies die, your chest tightens, and your throat clearing ends in a strangled wheeze. 

“Of course I would ask her out, but you know I don’t like to date coworkers until the shoot is wrapped up.” He turns at the noise of someone behind him. Somehow you have kept the glare on your face and the general angry demeanor, chalk it up to years of community theater where anything that can go wrong, does. As he sees you in front of him, he’s stunned into silence. You can still hear the muffled responses of the mystery man on the other end, getting more and more agitated at Sebastian’s lack of response to him. 

Swallowing down the lump in your throat, you cock an eyebrow to him which seems to snap him out of his thoughts. “Uh Mark? I, uh got to let you go…...Yep…...No she doesn’t look to happy….Ok I’ll talk to you later…..Bye.” With that he hangs up the phone, mystery man has now been upgraded to Mark. “So….” He starts “uh, hi?” You move your hands from your hips, to crossed under your chest, waiting for him to continue.   
“Look I know you said you didn’t want a setup, but you helped me keep from making a fool of myself and I just want to do something nice for you because..I mean..” He was rambling. Part of you really wanting to let him keep floundering, digging himself further and further into the ground, but another part of you took pity on him. The latter is what won out. 

Holding out a hand to get him to stop, his voice fades to a whisper, looking very much like a kicked puppy. “Sebastian why in the world would you try to force someone to your party to meet me? It’s exactly the kind of thing I didn’t want!” The exasperation seeped out of your voice. There is no way he would understand. Anyone who was set up with him would be please to get to know him. Being on blind dates before, you know from experience that most guys take one look and shut down, not even bothering to get to know you. You always had to put your personality first, not the other way around. 

“It’s embarrassing Seb. You get them there with all these false praises and lies and they take one look at this..” waving your arm to indicate all of you, “..and they will go running to the hills, or worse take me on a pity date, knowing nothing would come of it.” By the end your eyes are starting to water and voice coming out thick, from the previous memories of well intentioned friends. Swallowing down the emotion, steadying your gaze on him. “It just works better if they get to know me first without any expectations.” Your tone turning softer as you see his reaction. “I do appreciate the gesture, but I don’t think I can come tonight.” 

You barely got the last of the sentence out before you are wrapped up in his arms, squeezing so tight it’s hard to breath. “I’m so sorry.” He murmured into your ear. “I didn’t think about it like that. You just seemed so sad yesterday when you were talking about no one worrying about you. I just wanted to be able to give you that.” 

You laugh lightly, patting his back to signal to release you. He loosens his hold enough so you can pull back and look at him in the face, but doesn’t let his arms drop. “Seb, you’ve already done that.” You smile widely at his confused expression. “You worry enough about me, and Beth was ready to defend me when I told her that you forgot to tell me ya’ll were clearing out the other night. Making me think you all had left me there by myself.” You poke him in the chest with your finger in mock anger, which earns you a wince and a grimace. 

“Look how about you come tonight anyway. I’ll call Mark and John and explain the situation, about you finding out it was a set up, and that you weren’t interested in anything right now. It’ll be fun and we’ll have a nice dinner, please? It would be a complete waste if you didn’t show.” He pleaded with you, bouncing on his feet a little and shaking you between his arms. You not knowing how true that last statement was, the whole party was planned just because of you. 

“Ugg, fine,” an exasperated groan falling from your lips, “but no setups!” Pointing a finger at him again. 

“Pinky promise!” He hooks your pinky to his and then interlocks the rest of your fingers, pulling you to the back exit. “Come on, you can keep me company while the caterers set up.” You want to protest that you had wanted to go change into something more appropriate than jeans and a top, but his warm hand in yours made thinking about anything else difficult, almost barreling into him when he came to an abrupt stop in front of the doors. He turned and stooped down lower to look at you directly in the eye. “Also, just for the record, this..” he mimics your movement from earlier, indicating all of you, “...is beautiful. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.” The sincerity in his eyes took your breath away and you were left speechless once again. His eyes linger for a beat longer before he turns around opening the back exit door, and keeping it open to let you slip through. 

You walk hand in hand down the street, each lost in your own thoughts. Sebastian’s were mainly a swirling mix of guilt over not taking your feelings into consideration and glee at you not seeming interested in dating one of his friends. At that thought he tightened his grip on your hand and tugged you a little closer to his side. 

You zone out for most of the walk, all too aware of his hand still in yours. When you were leaving the theater you were going to pull away, sure that he wouldn’t want to be seen in public with someone, but before you could he squeezed you tighter, so you figured he didn’t mind. It didn’t take long before you were standing in front of a nice building. The lobby was spacious and there was even a doorman, whom Sebastian greeted by name on the way to the elevator. In the enclosed space you were more aware of the lack of distance between you. The feel of his body heat, the way his fingers would move and readjust in your hand. Your head was swimming all the way up to his floor, startled by a soft ‘ding’ and once again him tugging on your connection to follow him. He gets to a door with a fancy key pad lock and you turn your head to give him some privacy when entering in the passcode. 

He finally releases you as you step over the threshold. He moves quickly to the back, towards a door you assume is the bedroom, shedding his coat as he goes, with a parting “Make yourself at home!” over his shoulder. You stand by the door, taking in the place before slowly moving forward. 

If you were back in your hometown you would call the apartment size average at best, but in New York it was huge. It had a very open floor plan and you could see most of the apartment from where you stood at the door. To the left was a sitting area with a couple of couches and a big fluffy chair, facing a fireplace mantle with a TV over it. On the right was the kitchen, there was a half bar that acted as a separator from the living area and kitchen, but wouldn’t stop conversations between the two spaces. To the back, that’s where it becomes less open, there is a little hallway and you see 3 doors, one on each side of the hall and one right in front, he had gone into the one at the end. The most amazing part of the apartment is on the left past the couches. The wall is made of almost entirely of windows, large ones that run floor to ceiling, and there is a door with a small balcony on the right facing the window-wall. 

You’re standing at the window, staring out at the dip and curves of the cityscape when he comes back in, standing beside you. “You should see it tonight, when it’s all lit up. It’s like looking into a different world.” You hum a noncommittal noise and look up at him. He’s looking out into the view and you are able to study his face for a moment before he feels your eyes on him. Turning he catches your gaze and you feel the air thicken as it was in the elevator, you feel like your thoughts are starting to float but he grabs your hand again and grounds you. “Come on, I forgot to check to make sure we had enough liquor and wine. It wouldn’t be much of a party if we didn’t.” He snickers. You try to laugh lightly back but this new hand holding habit he’s picked up has you confused and muddled. 

This time he’s pulled you to the kitchen and proceeds to look through the cabinets and the wine rack, taking stock. “Hmmm, I think we are good on wine, but I know Cassy likes her gin and tonic and I’m completely out of both. Maybe make a list?” 

Pulling out your phone to do just that. “Ok I got those, what else?” You ask as he rattles off a few more items. Googling the closest store when he stops listing things, it’s only a few blocks away. “I can run go grab this while you wait for the caterer.” You say to him, not looking up from your phone, until you hear him laugh. “What?”

“You’re adorable.” Shaking his head fondly. “We’ll just postmate it.” Pulling out his phone and clicking on an app. He takes your list, hits some buttons and is quickly putting his phone back into his pocket and handing you back yours. “There, should be here in about 20 minutes.” You look at him dumbfounded. Did he really just have someone deliver something less than 5 minutes away? It dawns on you that maybe he’s just not able to go out without being hounded by people. You know he walks most places but with that he’s going somewhere, with a purpose, can disengage from a conversation easily, not meandering the isles of the grocery. 

“Do you want a water?” He asks going to the fridge. 

“Huh?” Not quite hearing him, still wrapped up in your head. 

“Water? Or I think I have juice, tea, there is something green in a bottle in the back that looks like it’s supposed to be that color.”

You snort. “Water will be fine.” 

He grabs two bottles, and herds you into the living room with his body, pushing a hand on your shoulder to get you to sit on the couch as he flops down beside you, handing one of the waters over. You’re still stiff as you always are when going into someone's home for the first time. Sitting on the edge, back straight, careful not to touch anything more than necessary so as not to disturb. 

He is sprawled beside you, sunken into the cushions and feet propped up on the coffee table. Noticing your awkward posture he pokes you in the side with an elbow. “You can relax you know. The couch doesn’t bite and neither do I, unless you’re into that sort of thing.” He winks at you.

You scoff and roll your eyes. “I am relaxed.” You let your shoulders sag just a little bit. “This is my relaxed posture.” 

It’s his turn to laugh. “No it’s really not. I’ve seen you on the prop couches in the back of the theater. You’re worse than I am.” Letting out a huff you just ignore his comment, continuing to sit as you were. Coming up with an idea he sets his water on the table and waits until you’ve placed the lid back on yours, launching an attack to your sides. 

Shock runs through you at the feel of Sebastian’s fingers digging into your sides, but it’s quickly replaced by an uncontrollable bubble of laughter as he finds your vulnerable spots. You try to defend yourself, bringing your hands up to try and block his attacks, but he’s stronger and easily pulls his hands away from your grasp. Trying a different tactic, you fall sideways down the couch so you are laying down, and bring your legs up to kick and push him away. It works for a bit until he grabs both of your ankles together so he can sit straddling you, pinning your legs down. You can see the glint in his eyes as he knows you are quickly running out of options and will soon be at his mercy. He runs his fingers once more down your sides and you instinctively drop your hands down to cover your ticklish sides, but you’re weak from laughing and lack of oxygen and soon he has your wrists pinned above your head in one hand and the other poised above your middle ready to strike again. 

“Do you give up?” 

You bite your lip struggling a bit more, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of winning. In a flash his hand is back and you struggle to take in a breath through the laughs. “Ok uncle, uncle!” 

He stops his free hand, but still keeping you pinned under him. Leaning down closer. “You forget, Aunt Fran, it’s ‘nephew, nephew.” His voice has dropped lower and your frantic pants to get your breathing back under control comes to a stop as you hold your breath. It’s not so much the words as the way he said them, teasing but with a darker undertone. The thickness in the air is back and you drink the sight of each other in. His tongue peaks out wetting his lips, you mirror the action, pink lips parted you resume dragging in ragged breaths. His free hand which was hovering over you, slowly lowers to your side, the touch very different from before, firmer, as he settles his weight over you. As he goes to speak, the doorbell rings, snapping both of your heads in that direction. You could swear you hear him growl as he gets up to walk to the door. Now that you are free, you sit up, posture ridged again and smooth down the nonexistence wrinkles in your clothing. 

He opens the door to a perky looking blond in a chef’s coat, wheeling a modified hotel service cart loaded with trays and containers. “Hi! I’m from ‘At Your Service Caterers’. Can you show me to the kitchen and I’ll get started.” 

“Sure.” He held open the door for her to push her cart in and he lead her to the kitchen to make sure she had everything she needed. 

He comes back and sits beside you on the couch, a little more room between you than the first time. “Sorry,” He says in a hushed tone, eyeing the blond warily making sure she can’t over hear, “I forgot I had told Rodney yesterday to let them on up.” 

You were feeling embarrassed and exposed in the open floor plan. What you really wanted to do was shout and ask him what the hell was that about, but not in front of a stranger. Not sure if you want to yell and scream or thank her for the interruption. In the end you settled for escape. Wanting to crawl into your bed and not think about the last hour, what it means, what it doesn’t mean or anything, just pretend it didn’t happen. What if he had kissed you? Even so, it couldn’t be more. What was he going to do, parade around his fat girlfriend to the red carpet? Be laughed at in tabloids? Like he would even want you to be his girlfriend, you were just an easy target. Literally spread out at his mercy for him. He saw the desperation in your eyes and knew you would be good for a quick fuck, nothing more. In your heart of hearts you knew that wasn’t true, he wasn’t the type of man to do that but your self hatred and doubt was too loud and you were quickly working yourself up. You needed to leave. Now. 

“I’m sorry, I think it’s best if I go.” Standing up abruptly as you spoke, angry tears clouding your eyes, fighting against letting them fall. If you could just make it out the door, you promised yourself, you would let the darkness consume you, just please don’t let him see. 

You don’t even make it a step before he’s grabbing your hand, anchoring you in place. Eyes fixed determinedly to the door, not looking back at him, but you feel him standing, interlocking your fingers and tugging at you to follow. You look longingly at the front door as he leads you around the couch and to the hallway, towards his bedroom. The caterer doesn’t even look up as you pass. ‘Professional’ you think. You know this is not going to end well, you aren’t in the right headspace for this. The last thing you want is to break down and let your anxiety overwhelm you while he watches. Worse yet if you deflect your anger at yourself to him. 

The bedroom door shuts with a resounding click that sounds too close to a jail cell locking in place. He pulled you to the end of the bed and he sat down, but you stubbornly continued standing, even after he patted the spot beside him. You found a little comfort in his hand that was still in yours, using that strength to try and push away the negative thoughts, but it wasn’t working well. 

Letting out a long sigh at your refusal to look at him, but keeping a sliver of hope that he hadn’t fucked it all up as your hand is still in his. “I’m sorry.” Your eyes snap to his at his words. This was it. This is where he says he regrets his actions, and wants to continue being friends, never to speak to you again. It’s not the first time you’ve heard this little speech. The hurt and fear play out on your face before being replaced by anger. He can see it with every twist of an eyebrow and tick of your jaw, so easy you are to read. Standing up when he feels you pulling away.   
“I’m sorry, we were interrupted.” He continues, moving closer to you.

Bringing his free hand up to cup your cheek, he wipes a tear with his thumb, one you didn’t even know you had shed. 

“Maybe I should have said something first. Honestly until that moment I didn’t even know what this was. I just wanted you to be happy and smiling always, but today it was different. You can’t tell me you didn’t feel it. I know for a fact you’ve had a crush on me since we met, haven’t you?” 

He was clearly waiting for an answer, and you gave a small nod. He runs his fingers over your forehead, moving the hair there, tucking it behind your ear. Just gently caressing your face as he speaks. “I’m sorry it took so long for me to figure this out. I usually know myself better, but with you it’s different. Ya kinda snuck up on me.” He chuckled. 

You don’t laugh along. Biting your bottom lip, you avoid his eyes, fascinated by the carpet of his bedroom floor. A loud sigh comes from above you and you have to force yourself not to look at him. 

He places a hand on your chin, lifting your head to look him in the eye. “If you don’t want to talk about it just yet, I won’t force you. I know dating someone like me is hard. Constantly in the spotlight, long separations, invasion of privacy, it can be straining on a relationship. Just think about it ok? I really like you, and I think I have for a while.” He gave you a dazzling smile. 

You were stunned speechless. He liked you? He thought you were hesitating because of his line of work. He was scared you would say no to him. You were floored. You know what a big deal this was for him and he was giving you time and patiences to think about your answer. The darkness that had been clouding your head since the doorbell rang broke and the light of his smile came shining through. Tears came streaming down, from the ones you were holding back before and the relief you felt to not lose this wonderful man, friend or otherwise. 

He, of course, took the tears badly. Floundering, not knowing what to do with the crying women in his arms, heart sinking in his chest. Just as he was about to drop his arms and step back, you flung yourself to him, arms around his neck, eliciting a soft grunt at the force. Your soft laugh by his ear, with not so soft sniffles, makes his heart swell in his chest as he wraps his arms tightly around you. 

“You dork, of course I like you.” You mumble into his neck. His booming laugh as an answer, spinning you around, you on your tippy toes to keep up. He pulls back as he sets you back on your heels, hands cupping your face and wiping the lingering residue on your cheeks. His eyes going to your lips as you pull the bottom between your teeth. Moving a thumb from your cheek to tug on your captured lip, pulling a breath along with the plump flesh. His other hand moving to the back of your neck, carding through your hair as he goes. Tilting your head ever so slightly your eyelids flutter closed. You can feel his breath over your face as another bell sounds out, signaling the door. 

You open your eyes to seem him shutting his own tightly, lips forming a thin line in frustration, dropping his forehead to yours. “I thought the bells were supposed to come afterwards.” You tease with a smile. 

He chuckles, “Oh I promise you there will be bells and whistles a plenty.” The heat in his words has red creeping up your neck and cheeks. “Come on,” he says “Those will be the party guests.” 

Stepping out of your hold, but taking your hand instead he moves to the door. Fear had suddenly gripped you, immobilizing you, feet firmly planted. When you don’t follow, he turns and sees your face, looking as it did when he first brought you into his bedroom. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” He moves back, caressing your face and running fingers through your hair. You hesitate, chewing on your lip again. “Now none of that. If I can’t have that lip, neither can you.” He teases. You snort at his antics and feel the icy claws of dread loosen a little from your heart. 

“Seb, can we wait to tell people about whatever this is?” You see the frown on his face, and know he is taking it the wrong way. “I just don’t want to explain anything until we have a chance to explore this just by ourselves. At least for a little while.” The frown doesn’t fade from him, and just as you are about to take everything back, the doorbell rings again, more urgently this time, two rings back to back. He lets out a breath and closes his eyes, when they open you see a little sadness but understanding in them, a smile replaces the frown.   
“Ok, we’ll wait. Whenever you’re ready.” He leans down to place a chaste kiss to your forehead and the tightness in your chest releases. Quickly following him out, you see the caterer has been busy and the bar is filled with good looking food in a beautiful array, buffet style. You go to sit on the couch as he moves to the door to answer it.


	8. Chapter 8

You are surprised at how much fun you are having. After the awkwardness of meeting everyone and the glass of liquid courage that Sebastian pressed into your hand, you are genuinely please how nice and accommodating his friends truly are. Not that you had expected them to be assholes or anything, but sometimes glamorous people expect other glamorous people and not, well….you. 

Cassy was in the middle of telling you a hilarious story of Seb’s 30th birthday party, involving a bar with a stripper pole and too much tequila. She had a few too many gin and tonics and her loose lips were giving you blackmail gold, smirking when you think about his eyes bugging out when you recite some of the stories back to him. Seb walked past you two and you were proud of yourself for the accuracy of your imagination from the look on his face to the real life counterpart, when he hears what ya’ll were talking about. Muttering an apology to Cassy, he drags you by the elbow to the large window-wall, you laughing all the way. He opens the door to the balcony and ushers you out with a hand to your lower back, closing the door behind him, shutting out some of the noise from the party. 

“It’s good to know you’re enjoying yourself, even if it’s at my expense.” He joins you leaning on the railing, watching your shoulders still lightly shake from silent laughter. 

“I really am having fun. You’ve got great friends. Thank you for insisting I come out tonight.” You say as you feel him slide a little closer to you, so just your arms are lightly brushing together. He had been doing that all night. He would put a hand to your shoulder or back when introducing you to people, or in passing he would brush his hand to your back or arm, causing you to shiver at the light touches. It’s like now that you had given him permission he couldn’t stop himself, subtlety was going right out the window the longer the night wore on. At one point he had came up behind you while you were in a circle of his friends talking, exclaiming you were his favorite aunt, giving you a big back hug with his head on your shoulder. What you hope they didn’t see was him pressing himself to your bottom, and the blush spreading up your neck. You had scolded him a little for that stunt, not for the move but being so obvious. He just smirked knowing you enjoyed it but caving and backing off a little. 

You hear him clear his throat, and you look up to see him staring out at the view. He was right, it was spectacular at night. “I, uh, I should tell you something about that. About tonight.” You see a blush on his cheeks and he doesn’t turn to look at you. 

“Okay….I’m listening.” 

“I kinda didn’t have a party planned tonight.” He quickly glances at you to gage your reaction. 

“Umm Sebastian, I think all those people in there would disagree.” 

“No.” He sighs, running a hand through his hair. “No, I mean, yesterday morning there wasn’t a party planned. I kinda made it all up when we were talking. You had held up your end of the deal, I just wanted to do my part. I didn’t even mean to, it just came out and then I had to plan all this last minute. That’s why I was on the phone all through rehearsals.” He was looking at you with a wince on his face, waiting for you to blow up. What he didn’t expect was for you to burst into laughter. The look of confusion on his face just set you off more, doubled over and gasping for breath. He rolls his eyes as he waits for you to calm down. 

“So let me get this straight.” You say as you are wiping tears from your eyes. “You plan a last minute party, to set me up with your friends, because of a deal we made, that you felt guilty about not holding up your end, only to then confess to me your feelings yourself, then said party interrupts that confession.” By the end you’re laughing again and having a hard time getting the words out. 

He’s stunned for a moment before he joins in. The joyous noise getting lost to the wind.

“I guess you’re right, I didn’t think of it like that.” He notices your shiver as the night breeze rolls through and rubs his hands on your arms to help warm you up. Looking through the glass he sees the party is starting to wind down and people are looking to the balcony door, waiting for him to emerge so they can say goodnight to their host. “Let’s go back inside so you can warm up and I can kick everyone out so there won’t be more interruptions. What do you say?” You nod enthusiastically and he can’t help but chuckle. 

Soon he is wishing his last guest goodnight and the only ones left in the apartment are you, him and, the not so perky now, blond, whom you now know is named Lisa. Half way through the night you had complimented her on her professionalism and the food. She in turn had given you a bright smile and a little business card thanking you and insisting to call her if in need “Mrs. Stan.” Before you could correct her, she was being called away by another guest and you were left standing in the kitchen, reeling over white dresses in your head. Now you were slumped on the couch with your shoes off, waiting for Sebastian to pay the girl and wishing you were in bed asleep. 

Once she is gone, Sebastian comes and plops down beside you, leaning against your side. “Well, for a last minute thing, I think that was a success.” You chuckled at him, attempting to heave yourself in a more upright position. 

“Yes I think you outdid yourself Mr. Stan, but I am exhausted and all I can hear is my bed calling me.” 

“No, I don’t want you to leave.” He whines, putting more weight on you so you fall back more on the couch, losing the little progress you made trying to get up. 

“Humph” As he knocks the wind out of you. “Sebastian it’s late! I want to go to home to bed! We have practice in the morning.” You do a little whining of your own. 

“Stay the night.” You narrow your eyes at him. “I have a spare bedroom, you can stay in there. I’ll be good, scouts honor.” He holds up fingers in a solute that was definitely not the scouts solute. At this point the lateness of the night and the alcohol in your system made it hard for you to say no, the pleading look in his big blue eyes cemented the decision. 

“Oh all right. Twist my arm already.” You sigh out sarcastically, smile on your face. He squeezes you around the middle and shoots off the couch, telling you he would be right back. 

He goes into his room trying to find you something more comfortable to wear then jeans to sleep in. Finding a pair of sleeper pant that are a little too big for him, so he has to sinch them up tight as to not have them fall off, and a old top he hopes will be big enough. He takes the garments to present them to you, hoping to finally get that goodnight kiss, only to find your sleeping form laid out on his couch. Scratching the back of his neck, he’s not sure whether to leave you be or wake you up and get you into a proper bed. A soft snore makes his decision for him. 

Grabbing a couple of pillows and blankets, he lifts your head up just enough to place a pillow behind it and spreads out a blanket over you. He goes to the couch opposite yours and lays down using the extra pillow and blanket, wanting to be close in case you wake up, and he doesn’t want to be the only one sleeping on a comfy bed. Double checking that his phone alarm is set for the morning, it’s not long before he’s out like a light. 

The next morning brings with it the sun through the massive windows, waking you from your slumber. It was one of the best sleeps you’ve had in awhile, completely dead to the world. Stretching, your arm hits something, armrest? Couch? You open your eyes, and see Sebastian asleep on the other couch. Arm dangling off the edge, laying on his stomach, the other arm under his pillow, and a wild case of bed hair. Giggling at the sight you look around and notice a pillow and blanket that weren’t there when you fell asleep, also clothing at the end of your couch. Laying back down you let the contentment seep through you. How did you get so lucky? 

A peek of Sebastian’s phone reviles it’s the same time you normally get up for rehearsals, but you’ll have a bit of extra time since his place is so much closer than yours to the theater. First thing’s first, you get up to try and locate a bathroom, assuming it’s one of the other two doors in the hallway. The room to the left is another bedroom with it’s own window-wall. It’s the room on the right that you are looking for and quickly go about your business. Lucky there is a tube of toothpaste in the cabinet behind the mirror, and you use your fingers to try and scrub the film from your teeth. The spare hairbrush also helps with your bedhead situation. Being nosy you look under the sink cabinet too, where you find feminine products as well. You wonder if Seb is a playboy like Sal warned you of or if they were left there by an old girlfriend. As you doubt that girls would be out looking for a hookup on their period, you assume old girlfriend, and he just kept it for any female friends that happen to need something. At least you hope. That’s what you get for being nosy, you scold yourself. 

You tiptoe back to the living room to see he is still out, and you move quietly to the kitchen to try to scrounge up some coffee and breakfast for the both of you. Coming up empty on the food department, his fridge mostly containing healthy snacks or left over food boxes, the keurig machine in the corner of the counter is a welcome sight. Trying to be quiet you search through the cabinets for mugs, pulling two down when you find them. Popping a little cup into the machine, you listen to the familiar spurts as it brews the black gold you love. You decide to wait to make his until he’s up, taking your mug to go sit back on the couch. Just as you get comfortable, taking your first sip, you see his eyes blink open. He takes you in, sleepy smile on his face. 

“Good morning lazy head.” You smirk over the rim of your coffee mug. 

“Good morning.” His voice is deep and gravely with sleep, as he stretches, arms and legs going over the edges of the couch. 

“You want a cup?” Indicating the mug in your hand. 

“Please.” Sitting up with a yawn, he stands and scoots to the back bedroom. 

You take your mug with you to make his coffee in the kitchen. Setting it on the counter to put the second cup and mug in the machine. You watch the device as you wait. Strong arms wrap around your middle and you melt into them. 

“How did you sleep?” He asks, chin on your shoulder. 

“Amazing, I think your couch is better than my bed.” 

“It should be for what I paid for it. I gave the decorator a budget and I think she used it all on those two couches.” He laughs.

You giggle at his remark. “What about you? You’ve got that big bed, I’m sure you would have slept better in there.” 

“Ah, yes, but you are forgetting about the view. It was just as nice on waking as well.” 

Feeling the heat creep up, you brush it off, smart remark at the ready. “What the drool running down my face?” You reach to grab the full mug to give to Sebastian, but his hand on your arm stops you. He turns you around to face him, his hand settling on your hip, one going up to the back of your neck. Your breathing falters and your heart stutters. There are no more interruptions this time as his mouth connects to yours. Hands that were once at your side, go around his neck and one in his hair, kissing him back for all your worth. He smiles into the kiss and opens up a little more, prompting you to do the same. Mint bursting on your tongue and a sweetness you know is just him. It chases away the coffee from you mouth, knowing from now on you will crave this new flavor to wake you up in the morning. His arms pull you closer, taking the little breath you have left from your lungs. Both pulling away slightly, to pant against each other’s mouths, foreheads touching. A happy content noise escapes the back of your throat like a purr as you nuzzle your nose to his. Opening your eyes you see a storm of blue, alight with fire. 

“Mmmm, you did promise me bells and whistles, but I didn’t expect that.” A lazy smile spreads on your face. 

“So expectations met?” He questions, eyes closed kissing down your cheek on the way to your neck. 

“Shattered.” You tell him when he finds the sweet spot on your neck and attacks it with his mouth. Another purr is torn from you and your hand grips his hair like a vise. 

The sound of his alarm going off breaks you apart reluctantly. 

“Well that was one hell of a first kiss.” You grin at him. He chuckles as he reaches around you to grab his coffee that’s gone lukewarm. 

“Probably one of the best.” He agrees as he walks to the table to turn off his alarm. 

You watched him as you leaned on the bar in the kitchen, with your cold coffee. Sometime last night he had changed into a pair of sweats and a tee. The way he moved was mesmerizing, but you saw everything underneath as well. The kind and genuine person with easy smiles and affection, the huge flirt, and sarcastic smart ass. You wouldn’t change a thing. 

Looking up at you, Sebastian saw the dreamy smile while you stared at him, and didn’t think he had ever seen anyone give him that look before. Like you saw right through him, and still wanted to see more. He also noticed your grimace every time you took a sip of your coffee. Guessing the issue, he walks up and takes the mug from your hands. “You know I have a microwave right?” Setting both his and your mug in there and starting the timer. “I’m going to go change real quick, be right back.” He says, giving you a quick kiss on the cheek. 

You look down at your obviously slept in clothes, knowing you won’t have time to go home and change. Taking your mug out when the microwave dings, you blow on it to cool it from the molten lava it’s temperature currently is, finishing it right as Sebastian comes back in the room. 

“What’s wrong?” he asks, seeing your unhappy demeanor. 

“I’m going to look like I’ve done the walk of shame when I go into the theater this morning.” You pout. He throws his head back and laughs, slipping his arms around you. 

“No one is going to think that.” He assures you with a kiss on the nose. You give him a pointed look. “Ok maybe we need to get you another shirt to wear. Jeans are fine multiple days.” 

He pulls you into the bedroom, going through his closet and drawers to try to find something that would fit and he hadn’t worn himself in a while. He pulls out a Winter Soldier tee shirt from the back of the closet that a fan had given him and holds it up to gage size. 

“Really? I told you I wanted to keep this quiet, why don’t you just announce to the world we’re dating?” You huff out at him. 

“We’re dating, huh?” He smirks, your face turning scarlet. “Look it’s either this or one of my college sweaters. At least with this you could say you were mocking me, and Beth knows how big of a fan you are.” He said wiggling his eyebrows at you. 

You stick your tongue out at him, grabbing it from his hands, turning to his bathroom to change. The fit wasn’t bad, a little tighter then you would like but it would do for today. Leaving the bathroom, Sebastian was nowhere to be seen and you hear him talking to someone from the living room. You come out just as he hangs up. 

“That was Beth, she’s running a little late so we’ve got to unlock the theater and set up. Which means we need to leave now.” He says looking at the clock on his phone. “Ready?” 

“Yeah, do you mind if I leave my shirt here? I think walking in with yesterday’s shirt in my hand would be a problem.” You chuckle.

“Sweetheart, I don’t mind if you leave your whole outfit at my apartment, specifically on the floor of my bedroom.” He smirks back. You smack him on the arm as go past him through the front door he’s holding open, leaving the shirt on the sleep clothes that was on the end of the couch. Red still colors your face though as you call for the elevator. You just know he’s wearing a shit eating grin as he locks up and makes his way over to you. 

In the lobby he stops and speaks with Rodney, who afterwards gives you a polite “Good morning.” and ducks his head in greeting. 

“What was that about?” You ask as he’s hailing a cab.

“I told him to put you on the guest list for my place. So he doesn’t have to check in with me.” 

You stare wide eye at Sebastian. He was serious, at least for now, about you. You wonder if you should let him tell everyone about you. Dismissing the notion almost immediately, it would make it almost impossible to finish the play if it didn’t work out. For his sake and yours, you knew this was the right decision. 

A cab pulled up just a few seconds later. He held the door open for you to get in, running around to the other side to get in himself. He held your hand through the busy streets of New York, oranges and pinks still coloring the sky from the morning sun. This, you could be happy with just this for now, resting your head on his shoulder.


	9. Chapter 9

Arriving together wasn’t that unusual for you two, meeting on the sidewalk or at the stage door just by happenstance. What you didn’t think about today was the early hour in which you arrived, Beth only having called Sebastian. The two of you got there and unlocked the theater, setting up some of the props and letting the crew in to set up the rest. Beth had apologize and thanked Sebastian when she got there two hours later than normal. Seb being the clumsy idiot that he is, slipped up and told her it wasn’t a problem since you were there to help. The director narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him and ask you what you were doing here that early. You gaped at her, jaw moving but no sounds coming out. Deciding a version of the truth was probably safest. 

“Ok fine, Sebastian invited me to a party he was having last night, trying to set me up with one of his friends.” You sent an eyeroll her way, to indicated that hadn’t gone to plan. “And I ended up crashing on his couch after too many drinks.” You said feigning embarrassment. “I told Seb here to keep it under wraps.” Smacking him in the stomach lightly, but enough to make him grunt. “So people don’t get the wrong idea.” 

“Ah, yes of course, wouldn’t want that.” She smirked sarcastically. You had the feeling she wasn’t buying it but she changed the subject anyway and got on with rehearsals. 

The rest of the day went almost without incident. The only issue was during Fran’s and Charles’ hug, Sebastian thought it was a fine time to let you know how nice your ass looked in the granny style dress you were wearing, making you choke on your line once again. Everyone had started dress rehearsals the other day and Seb liked the flowery little number they had given you for the part. He knew he would pay for that comment later, but he couldn’t help himself as he loved watching the redness creep up your neck and cheeks. He liked having that effect on you. From the first time he walked onto stage with you during your audition and your shocked expression graced your face, he knew it would provide him with hours of entertainment. 

At the end of rehearsal you were surprised how good Sebastian was after the hugging incident. He had kept his hands to himself and acted the same as every other day, it actually disappointed you a little. It was completely irrational on your part, you had told him to keep it under wraps and he had done just that, but a part of you was irritated he didn’t seem more distracted. Your hands practically itched to touch him, but he seemed unaffected. 

You had a small pout on your face while packing up for the day, which he immediately noticed. He walked over and nudged you with his hip, causing you to sidestep a little. Glaring at him playfully you bounced him back, but he didn’t move as much as you were hoping. Beth walking past you two as you giggle at each other. “Mmm-hmm, if you want to keep this a little secret.” Pointing between you both, “You might want to use some concealer on your neck.” Your eyes went wide and you slapped a hand to the spot that Sebastian was kissing this morning. “You can’t see it in that very subtle tee shirt you are wearing, but the collar of the Fran dress is lower.” She finishes as she walks away. 

“Seb why didn’t you say anything!” You whisper shout while trying to pull the neck of your tee up a little more. 

The smirk and shrug from him, told you he had noticed but hadn't bothered to point it out to you. “What? They don’t know it was me. It just shows you are very clearly off the market.” 

“Beth figured it out pretty quickly.” You hiss. 

“Only because she knew you were with me last night. It’s not a big deal. Besides, we have more important topics to discuss.” He got serious all of a sudden. 

Feeling your heart jump with worry, you look at him warily. “What topic?”

“Where we’re going for our first date tonight.” He slings his arm around your shoulders, smirk on his face as he sees you go from worried, to relieved with the small blush creeping up that he loves to invoke. 

“Sorry Seb, I can’t tonight. I’ve got a shift at the diner.” 

“But I thought you were going to come back and pick up your shirt from my place tonight. Plus you’ve got my favorite tee on. I’m gonna want that back.” He said tugging on the bottom hem of the shirt you were wearing, small pout on his face. 

Ignoring the heat his comment brings from the top of you head to the tips of your toes, you look up at him, playful glint in your eyes. “I’ll have you know I’m not that kind of girl. Crashing at some guy’s house two nights in a row.” You fain indignation in your voice. “But seriously, I do have to work tonight. How about take out and a movie on your expensive couch tomorrow?” 

“I can’t tomorrow night, I’ve got a meeting with my manager. I’m not sure how long it’s going to run. What about Thursday?” He asks

“Work again.” You sigh. “We’ll just have to play it by ear. I’m sure we can find some time. I’m very patient. At least we will see each other here.” 

“Fine, fine. I can be patient too I guess. This time it’s your job that is putting a damper on things. I figured it would be mine.” 

You shrug as you walk out of the theater, him following behind you looking depressed. “Sorry, I got to pay my bills, just like everyone else. I’m damn lucky Sal is willing to work with me and get me hours that I need. I can’t ask for more time off.” 

“I know, just this is the best part. When it’s all new and fresh.” He pulls you into a little alleyway beside the theater, looking around before kissing you heatedly. “I just want to be able to do that all the time.” His voice has gone deep and growly from the kiss and a shiver runs down your spine. 

“Just give me a little time, ok? At least a few dates in? Then we can tell everyone.” You didn’t want to admit it, but you were terrified. You were afraid if people knew, this little bubble that you and Sebastian were in would burst. People were cruel, and you knew with his statius it would make it even worse. Not just for you, but for him as well. You wanted a short window of time to enjoy this before it came crashing down. 

“Ok, I understand. It’s just hard.” He placed a quick kiss to your temple before you said your goodbyes, each going in separate directions. 

Work had never dragged on as badly as it had tonight. The image of you and Sebastian on the couch with takeout, flooding your mind as an alternative to serving customers. It had been a week since you were able to hang out with him outside of rehearsals. Your touches and make out sessions getting bolder the longer without contact. When you were almost caught by a stagehand in the prop room with Sebastian’s hand up your shirt, you realized things were getting out of hand. You needed a proper date and proper time with the man who had already stolen your heart. This was the last week before the production and you both needed it out of your system before it compromised your performances. 

Apparently Sebastian was thinking along the same lines as you, when he walked in the door of the diner with the sinful smirk you had grown to know invited trouble. 

“Sebastian, what are you doing here?” You ask warily, suspicion crossed your face. 

“What kind of greeting is that? First you eat off my plate and now you can’t even greet customers at the door with a smile on your face? I’m gonna have to talk to Sal about hiring new waitstaff.” He says as he walks up to the the counter you are standing at, playfully booping you on the nose. 

You roll your eyes but play along anyway. “Oh please Mr. Customer sir, don’t do that! I can’t lose this job, I’ll do anything!” Your voice higher with a quasi british-southern accent mix. 

“Anything?” He says lower, leaning over the counter towards you, face inches from your own. You raise your eyebrow and cock your head to the side in challenge. “How about after work you come to my place and stay the night. Maybe actually use the guest bed this time, unless you are just nostalgic for the couch.” He oozes confidence, but the longer you wait to answer you can see the fear that you’ll say no just under the surface, not that you would of course. 

Letting out a loud breath of air in mock aggravation. “I guess I could do that.” You giggle at the grin that lights up his face. “Are you hungry? I’ve still got an hour to go so it’ll be a little bit of a wait.” 

“I don’t think what I’m hungry for is on the menu, but I guess I’ll settle for a burger.” You smack him on the arm before he leaves to take a seat at the same booth he was at before. 

You would probably be a little more cautious with the open flirting, but it was dead at the moment, just you up front, Sal in the back with Jack the busboy. You move to put Seb’s order in, grabbing him a water on the way past. 

“So he’s back, huh?” Sal comments as you put the ticket into the window. 

“Yep, he just couldn’t stay away from your food.” Smiling up at the big Italian man.

“Are you two still ‘just friends’?” The blush spreads up your face as you stay quiet, a knowing smile comes over Sal’s face. “I was right. I always am when it comes to these things.” 

“Ha, like how Anthony and I will ‘Definitely get along, and you’ll love him’!” You give your best Sal impression. 

“That was more wishful thinking on my part.” He admits. “But he’s a good guy? Do you need me to go out there and give the “You hurt her…” speech?” 

You giggle at him. “Yeah, I think he’s a good one.” You say as you look over your shoulder to Sebastian, who is watching you with a small smile on his face. Blushing you turn back to Sal. “I don’t think the speech will be necessary, but thank you.” 

He nods and turns back to the flat top to finish up Seb’s burger. Waiting around since it’s almost done, you get the water and ketchup together on a tray and put the plate with the burger and fries on it too, once it’s done. 

“You look like a real waitress now with a tray in your hand.” Sebastian teases you as you approach his table. 

You roll your eyes. “Yes, because it wasn’t obvious with apron and delivering food to tables without a tray.” Sitting down his food, you move to sit yourself at the booth with him, when a group of loud, drunk, 20 somethings come barreling in. You take a second to wipe a hand over your face, steeling yourself for the havoc that is about to be unleashed in your quiet diner. Sebastian gives you a sympathetic smile as you get out of the booth. 

Wrangling them all into a round corner booth, with menus in hand hadn’t been much of an issue, getting them to decide on food, however was. They kept changing their mind every five seconds, one drunk craving to another. Finally getting down their order and going over to the window to place it and get their drinks ready, you were interrupted by a loud gasp from one of the girls in the party. Looking up you see her pointing in Sebastian’s direction, who was still quietly picking at his fries, hitting her friend and whispering excitedly. 

You hustle back over there with a tray full of drinks, hoping to defuse the situation before it gets worse. Setting down each drink in the proper place, the girl that had done the pointing, spoke up in a not so hushed tone. “Is that who I think it is?” Her eyes wide with excitement. 

“I don’t know, who do you think it is?” Your voice neutral as you continue to plant the drinks down. 

“It’s Sebastian Stan! I just know it. What is he doing here in this little hole in the wall diner?” You bristle at her comment. It may not be 5 star but the food was good and decently priced for the city. 

“It looks like he’s eating his dinner. Is there anything else you need before the food comes out?” 

“Yeah, his number.” Another girl giggled. The guys at the table were ignoring their female counterparts antics, except one that kept glancing at Seb discreetly. 

“I’m not sure if his girlfriend would like that much.” You laugh lightly. “I thought he was single.” The first girl countered and you just shrug in response, making your way over to his table to check on him and warn him about the fans. 

Getting to his booth you turn your body so your back is towards the other booth and your body simi-blocking the view of Sebastian. You get out a pad and paper so you are looking like you’re working instead of chatting. “You’ve got a couple of fans over there.” Laughing lightly. 

“I noticed.” He said without looking up. 

Your smile faded a little. “Maybe you should go on back to your place. I’ll head that way when I get off. If you stay here I can guarantee you’ll be hounded by 2 of the girls and maybe 1 of the guys.” 

He looked up abruptly at your remark. “That is a long subway ride at close to midnight. What kind of gentleman would I be if I let you do that alone, besides the point was us spending time together. I’m not letting a couple of drunk fans hender my plans.” 

“Fine, but at least order something else. You’ve already finished your food and it will look weird to just sit here.” 

You could see the pouty face already forming. “I’ve already killed my diet today with that burger. You just want to fatten me up so you can see me work out extra in the morning.” 

“Oh yeah, because one burger is going to make you fat. What about pie? Pie has fruit and fruit is good for you, right?” He gives you a leveled look. “Ok pie it is, and ice cream. You can’t have warm pie without ice cream.” You wink at him, swaying your hips just a little extra as you walk away. 

You go to pick up the kid’s food, delivering it to the table. “You were over there talking for a long time.” The girl that had asked for his number said. 

“He was trying to pick a desert.” You replied evenly as you set the plate down in front of her. 

“I saw you swinging those hips.” The man closest to you said with a leer. “I bet you wish you were on the menu. I don’t think an A-lister like that would go for fatty like you, but I’ll take a ride.” The smack he landed to your ass echoed through the almost empty diner. Before you could even react, Sebastian was out of the booth striding over to the guy, looking every bit like the cold assassin he played in the movies. He didn’t seem like the jealous type, but you weren’t sure what his reaction would be. The last thing you or him needed was for him to punch a guy out at your job. You were a waitress, sometimes it just happened, you knew how to handle yourself. 

You put your hands out to stop him and block his path. “Seb, wait…” Hearing the kitchen door open, you see Sal has come out from the back as well. Sebastian just ignores you, pulling you by the elbow behind him and moving himself between you and the guy. 

Instead of taking a swing, he crosses his arms and plasters a smug smile on his face. “You know that is a shity way of getting my attention. I was going to be all nice.” He said turning to the two girls that were ogling him. “I was going to come over here after you got done eating and give you a picture or autograph, seeing how excited you were and all, but since you are hanging out with this ass clown, I’m going to have to lump you all in together.” His eyes goes around the table giving them each a hard look. “Finish your food, leave a big ol’ tip and then get out.” 

Before anyone could protest, yourself included, he was pushing you to the back making sure to stay between you and the asshole. Once he was in the employees only area of the diner, he saw Sal’s office, ushering you in there and closing the door behind him. You watched as he tried to calm himself, shaking the tension from his limbs before his eyes found yours. In two quick strides he was on you, wrapping you up in a tight hug, murmuring comforting words in your ear. 

Normally you would laugh off such an over reaction. It’s not the first time you’ve been groped, and certainly not the last. You were fine, you were always fine. You were fine when you got picked on at school for your weight, you were fine when the kids thought it would be funny to spit on you in class, you were fine when you didn’t have a date for the prom, you were fine when your mom told you about your dad’s cancer diagnosis, you were fine when she told you about her own, and you were fine when your aunt asked you at their funeral. Always fine, but the way he held you now told you it was ok not to be fine. That what happened wasn’t ok. You broke down in his arms, such a stupid silly thing to cry over, but here you were. 

He held on a little tighter until all that was left was small sniffles. Spotting a tissue box on the desk, he passed you a few to clean up with. “I’m sorry, I can’t believe I broke down over that. It’s completely silly.” You say, mopping up the mess your face has become. 

“Sweetheart,” He says, running his fingers through your hair, moving it away from your face. “It’s not silly, there isn’t anything to apologize for. He assaulted you. If I wasn’t worried about you getting in trouble with Sal, I would have done a little assaulting myself and we both would have gone to jail. Although his case it would have been the hospital.” He smirks down at you. 

“And here I thought those muscles were just for show.” You tease back. “Seriously, I’m glad you didn’t. He’s not worth a scandal over. Thank you for standing up for me, just know I could have handled it.” 

“Of that I have no doubt. Come on, I’m sure Sal is worried about you too.”

You exit the office and walk back to the front of the diner, the group is still at the table, looking a lot more sober than before. The asshole is gone, and you look to Sal who is standing by the registure up front. He gives you a nod, which you return, letting him know you are ok. You walk up to stand beside Sal while Sebastian goes to sit in his booth. 

Once you’ve taken your position, the group files out one by one, paying their tab and murmuring apologies to you, before moving to Sebastian to say the same. “Well, that was an interesting night.” You say as the door closes on the last of them, trying to lighten the mood. Both men ignore you as Sal goes to Sebastian, who stands as he nears. 

“Thank you for protecting our girl.” Sal says holding out a hand for Sebastian to shake. 

“It’s not anymore then what you would have done.” Seb says, taking his hand. 

“You know guys I’m literally right here.” Waving your arms around to get their attention. “I would have been fine.” 

“She’s a troublemaker.” Sal says clapping Sebastian on the back. 

“I am well aware.” Seb chuckles. 

Walking up to the men. “You can see me right? I haven’t spontaneously turned invisible or anything?” Waving your hand in front of Seb’s face. 

At this Sebastian breaks, turning to you and chuckling. “No you’re not invisible.” He pinches your side, eliciting a small yelp from you, and pulling you by the apron to his side. 

“Why don’t the two of you get out of here.” Sal looks to you. “Jack and I can handle the closing and clean up. It’s been a long night.” He pats you on the shoulder.

“Are you sure? I don’t mind staying.” You protest, but Sal just nods and waves you off. “Ok, have a good night.” 

He wishes you both well as you take off your apron and move to the back to put it away and gather your things, meeting Sebastian at the front door. 

“Ready?” He asks taking your hand. 

“Yep.” You reply leading him to the closest subway entrance. It was going to be a long ride back to his place, but you could think of ways to pass the time.


	10. Chapter 10

Stepping out of the subway tunnel in Manhattan, Sebastian quickly hailed a cab. He was anxious to get back to his apartment. The subway car you two were on wasn’t very crowded for the middle of a night on a weekday, and you had been teasing him the whole way, just enough to get him wanting more before pulling away. He was becoming desperate for a private room with a door that locked, until he heard your stomach grumble in the cab. 

Upon hearing the noise you removed your arm around his to wrap around your middle, embarrassment colored your cheeks. “Sorry, I hadn’t eaten dinner yet. I was just going to have Sal make something for me and take it home. I would have gone ahead and eaten if I had known you were coming.” Guilty look on your face. 

Sebastian runs a hand down his face, willing the blood back to his brain to think better. “Ok, there is a great little late night place by my apartment that we can get something to go and take it back to my place.” Not liking the distance between you now, he pull you closer to his side and you rest your cheek on his chest, as he tells the driver the modified directions to the restaurant. 

When the cab stops in front of the place, you weren’t sure exactly what you were expecting, but the upscale restaurant that Sebastian was leading you to wasn’t it. Walking in you can tell the waitstaff recognize him, but not just because of his celebrity status, he apparently was a regular. 

“Hey Sebastian,” The brunette greeted him. “Hadn’t seen you in a while. Is it two tonight?” She glances around him to you standing a couple of steps behind. 

He looks over his shoulder and takes your hand pulling you up beside him, arm around your waist. “Not tonight Brittany, my girl hasn’t had dinner yet so I’m just going to get her something to go and taking it back to my place.” He smiles down at you. 

“Not a problem!” She riffles through her hostess podium producing a menu. “Here you go ma’am. You two can sit over there while you decide. Just let me know when you are ready to order.” She addresses you. 

Sebastian says a quick thanks and you go sit at the table indicated. Opening the menu, your eyes pop at the prices. “Sebastian,” you hiss at him. “We can just get a $1 pizza slice somewhere, I don’t need all this.” 

He frowns. “Why? Don’t you see anything you like? It’s one of my favorite places, I was hoping you would like it too.” 

“That’s not the issue. It all sounds great, but I can’t spend this on a quick dinner.” You argue.

“Number one, I asked you out so I expected to pay. Number two, if I didn’t go to Sal’s, this is what I would have eaten, and I didn’t even pay at Sal’s because of the incident so you’ll have to pay him back for me. It’s all even.” He smirks. 

“Ok, ok, I get it.” You relent. “It does look good.” You say quietly, biting your lip. 

He looks over the top of the menu pointing out a few of his favorite dishes. You end up going with the one he brought to your attention first, getting up and going to tell Brittany your order. It’s not a long wait before someone comes out, loaded with tiny boxes. It was apparently some assembly required. 

Sebastian paid for the food and took the bag from you as you walked the two blocks to his apartment building. Saying hello to Rodney, you and Seb went up to his floor and into his place. He sat the food on the kitchen bar, taking out the boxes while you grabbed a plate from the cabinet. He plated up the food, pouring sauces, and there was even a garnish in the box that he put on the plate. 

“Voila!” He sat the plate in front of one of the bar stools and pulled it out for you.

“Thank you.” You say as you sit down, hopping a little to get up the high bar stool. “It’s like you’ve done that before.”

He chuckles at you. “Yeah, one or two times. I’ve gone there quite a bit and you picked my favorite thing on the menu.” He sat beside you in another stool. 

“Holy cow!” You exclaim after taking a bite. “Slap my ass and call me Sally, that’s good!” 

“Slap your what now?” He says laughing, his confusion on his face making you laugh so hard you almost choke on your food. 

“It’s just a southern expression.” You reply once you get your breath back, still chuckling. “I thought you would like it.” Winking at him. 

“Just finish your food.” He shakes his head at you as he walks to the fridge to grab a water. Passing it to you when he comes back. 

“This is really good, but I’m stuffed. I don’t think I can finish all this.” Patting your stomach. He takes the plate from you. 

“It’s not great left over so I’ll finish it off.” He smirks at you. 

“You just wanted an excuse to eat my food.” 

“Revenge for my bacon.” He scrapes the last of it off the plate and stuffing his mouth. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Getting up to take the empty plate and fork, rinsing them off at the sink. “Wow, I can’t believe how late it is.” Looking at the clock. “I don’t want to go to bed yet until my stomach settles.” 

“I’m sure we can find a way to pass the time.” He says as he comes around the bar, hands settling on your hips, pressing you to the counter, front flush against yours. 

“Hmmm, what about scrabble.” You tease as your arms make their way around his neck. 

“Don’t have scrabble. I wouldn’t say no to a version of twister though.” He leans down and captures your lips. Hands sliding up to the waistband of your pants, thumbs running under your shirt, teasing the bit of skin he finds there. He pulls you closer by the belt loops, so you can feel the reaction he has to you. A soft moan escapes when you feel him pressed against you. He takes the opportunity to dive deeper into the kiss, tasting you. Hands exploring up under your shirt, running along your soft sides, one hand splayed on your back. Your hands in his hair, nails scraping against his scalp. He lets out a moan of his own and pulls you away from the counter, backpedaling towards the hall and his bedroom. By the time you’ve hit the door, his hand has found the clasp of your bra, using a flick of the wrist it’s undone and just your shirt covers you from his eyes, but his hands are already on you. You reach for his belt, tugging and pulling until it’s off and thrown somewhere at the foot of the bed. Stumbling a bit as your knees hit the bed’s edge, he grabs you to keep you from falling and it’s like the first time he had pulled you close. You look up into his blue eyes, crinkles around the edges from the smile he wears, you know he is thinking the same. The look he gives you and the chuckle quickly turn dark as he bends to grab under your knees, effectively making you fall back in the middle of the bed with a yelp. 

“You made me fall.” You complain with a pout. 

“I told you, you would.” He winks at you, tugging his shirt over his head. You lose concentration when his bare chest comes into view. “My eyes are up here.” He smirks. 

“I could say the same.” You counter, noticing his gaze moving to your breasts, nipples poking out of the thin top you’re still wearing. 

He crawls on the bed, hovering over you, moving one hand down to pull the hem of your shirt up, finally about to see what he has been fondling all night. “Wait, Seb.” You put a hand to his chest. 

He sits up a bit on his heels. “Am I going to fast?” He questions, concern in his eyes. 

You look away. “No, it’s not that. I just….I don’t want you to be disappointed.” Biting your lip you look back to him. 

His brows are furrowed until a look of realization comes over his features. Reaching out he pulls your lip from your teeth. “What did I tell you? Hmmm?” 

“That if you couldn’t have it, I couldn’t either?” You reply

“Well, yes, but that’s not what I’m talking about. That this….” He waves a hand over your body, ending at your face to tuck a strand of hair behind your ear, “....is beautiful. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise, even me.” He leans down, hand resting on your cheek to present you with the most searing kiss you’ve ever had. It reaches into your soul and opens a space deep within you, filling you with warmth. This time when he reaches to remove your shirt you don’t stop him. He worships every inch of exposed skin, pulling your loose bra over your arms. His fingers going down the waistband of your pants as you tug open the button and zipper of his own. His hands find your heat and all you can think is this man is magic, you’ve barely started and already you are right on the edge. 

“Please, Sebastian.” You whine into his mouth, weakly trying to push his pants down and hold back your bliss. He pulls back to search your eyes, and smirks when he sees the desperation there. Removing his hand completely he stands and sheds the last bit of clothing he has left, reaching for your legs he pulls you to the edge of the bed so he can get your pants undone, ripping them down in one go. 

You barely notice that you are naked in front of him as your eyes hadn’t left purple tipped, leaking member between his legs. It doesn’t falter or waver as you expose yourself more, only growing impossibly harder. A surge of confidence at the thought it’s all for you. That you were the one making him like this. Sitting up before he can move back onto the bed, your hands go over his hips, looking up to his eyes as your tongue swipes up from base to tip. The sinful groan he realizes makes you shutter. Taking him in fully, he settles his hand in your hair, carding through it as his head goes back, eyes closing, more pants spur you on, before he’s gripping your hair and tugging you off. “Baby, ya got to stop. Can’t take that tonight, you’ve had me riled up for an hour.” 

“Next time.” You say as you wipe your mouth with the back of your hand. A growl is heard above you, before his knees come into view, pressing on the bed as he pushes you to lay back. He fits into your open and willing legs, teasing you and slicking himself up, leaning down on one elbow, hand going to the back of your head to pull you in for another searing kiss, he seats himself full into you. 

“Ah, fuck!” He moans as he comes up for air. “How long has it been baby? You’re so tight.” He groans into your ear, as his hand moves down to your hip, pulling your leg around him to change the angle, thrusting slowing for himself and you. 

“Never like this.” You pant out, brain turned to mush. 

He stills and jerks his head up. “Never?!” Jaw falling open. 

“Not what I meant.” You laugh. “Just not this good, and not your size.” The flush on your face growing darker, as you look away embarrassed. 

You look back up when you hear his laugh and see the light in his eyes. “Glad to hear it.” He says before he gives you a sweet quick kiss to the lips, moving to pepper them all over your face before moving on to your neck, finding the sensitive spot he knows you love. Testing the waters with shallow strokes, he soon finds an unforgiving pace that has you both tumbling quicker and quicker to your release. He sits up on his knees, holding your legs over his shoulders as a hand makes it’s way between you, to find that little button to make you soar. You’re shouting his name and seeing stars as he works you over the edge. Once you’re over he falls back down, pressing you against him with his head in your neck, rutting against you, chasing his own release with your name on his lips. You’re both coming back down from you high, you kiss every bit of skin you can find, shoulder, arm, neck. He repays in kind once he catches his breath, leaving kisses and nips on your neck, not caring if another mark is left. 

He settles his weight on you, as he wraps his arms under your body, holding you close, still intimately connected. “Hmmm, I could go to sleep right here.” He breaths into your ear. 

“While that would be lovely, I think we need to clean up.” You tell him, patting him on the back, indicating he should get up. The excess weight not bothering you now, but will soon be uncomfortable. 

Groaning he pushes himself up, pecking you on the lips one last time, before removing himself completely from your body, hissing on the way out. You sit up from the bed and take the hand offered to you, helping you up. In the bathroom, you both do the necessary clean up before going back to the room and settling in the bed. He’s on his back with your cheek on his chest, arm and leg thrown over him as he gets the covers up and pulls them over the both of you. 

“Ya know? I never did get to try the guest bed.” You comment. 

“Maybe we can break that in tomorrow? I did promise after all.” He says kissing the hair at the top of your head. “But now get some sleep, we have practice in the morning.” 

You hum your approval and are quickly pulled under.


	11. Chapter 11

It was the last few final rehearsals before the first show on Friday. To say you were stressed would be an understatement. The one positive being that you hadn’t slept alone since that first night with Sebastian. Most nights were spent at his place, but a couple of times when you had a particularly late and long shift, he would stay over at your small apartment. You could tell he preferred his place, and to be honest you did too. 

Over the last week you had christened every room in his apartment, starting with the spare bedroom. You didn’t know that sex could be so enjoyable or varied. It wasn’t just about the sex though, you were practically living and working together and had developed a nice little routine. You knew he would get up first to go work out, coming to wake you up after he’s had his shower. Sometimes he’d drag you with him. Than it was coffee and breakfast before rehearsals. Nights would find you at work or on his couch, watching movies, or doing other things. 

Today found you backstage in costume, tapping your feet and biting your nails while waiting for your cue. The sets were all done, costumes finished, and lines memorized. It was all choreographed, when to come in, when to go out, where to go, what to say, but somewhere a nagging little voice told you that something would happen that would fuck it all up. What if you tripped? What if you forgot your line? What if you stepped on your dress? You’ve never been this nervous before a play before, but this wasn’t just any play, it was in NYC. It was professional, it was the start of your career. Not to mention that Seb had recommended you for the part, if you messed this up it would be his reputation on the line too. 

Pacing around backstage, wearing a hole in the painted floor, you see Sebastian, come from behind the curtain, looking around until his eyes spot you. The smile on his face fades as he takes in your demeanor. 

“Everything alright?” He furrows his brows, talking in a hushed whisper as he walks up to you. 

“Fine, fine.” You say absentmindedly, continuing to walk in the same pattern. 

“Stop, you’re making me nervous just by looking at you.” He reaches out and takes you by the shoulders, halting your progress. “It’s going to be fine. You’ve got this down to a tee, and if something happens we’ll deal with it. I think that’s why so many come to a live show anyway, just waiting for you to screw up.” He chuckles lightly. Your eyes get big, and you start to bite harder on your nail. “No, no,” He quickly backpedals, realizing his mistake in word choice. “I don’t mean you will screw up.” Your eyes narrow at him. “Just the general you, like me, or Kathy, or someone” He pauses and takes a breath. “I just mean, it’ll be ok.” He smiles at you, the one that breaks your heart and makes it flutter at the same time. You wrap your arms around him, taking in his warmth and comfort, before you hear someone clearing their throat. 

Beth’s head is poking through the curtain, smirking at you. “Break it up you two. Fran you’re up.” 

Smiling sheepishly at Beth as you walk to your entrance, and a not so subtle low five to the woman who’s smirk turned into a full blown grin, you walk on stage and deliver your lines flawlessly. 

Opening night has finally arrived. You wished your family could have been here in this moment with you, but you know how proud they are of you, wherever they are. Your costume is on, make up done, hair in a gray wig. Nervous energy is coursing through your veins and all you want to do is find Seb, holding his arm, jumping up and down to get it out. 

“You got old from this morning, Fran.” A voice calls from behind you. Sebastian stands in a nice looking suit, a city boy returning home to the country. Even after a month of knowing him and weeks of being together, he still can take your breath away. “I spotted Sal in the front row when I peeked behind the curtain.” 

“Sal’s here?” That was a surprise. The diner was supposed to be open tonight, and it wouldn’t be open without Sal. 

“He was a little disappointed when I gave him a ticket instead of you. He thought you might not want him here, but I assured him you did.” Seb ran a hand down your shoulders, smoothing down nonexistent wrinkles, worried about where to touch that didn’t disturb all the prep time for your outfit. 

“Of course he is welcome! I didn’t figure he would want to come.” Sebastian’s head cocked to the side and a raised eyebrow spurred you on. “I mean he’s my boss, I didn’t think he would care to see it.” 

Sebastian chuckles at you. “I think you underestimate just how much he cares. You know he gave me the ‘Don’t you hurt her’ speech just the other day when I came to pick you up.” 

“I told him not to.” You said with a groan. 

“It’s ok, he’s just protective. Like me.” He really wanted to kiss you but Susan, the make up girl, would be pissed, settling instead with an awkward pat to your arm. “It’s almost time, let see if we can’t find the others.” 

You follow Sebastian to the very back of the theater where everyone else was gathered. “Alright! This is it, what we’ve all worked hard for.” Beth calls out over the actors and crew. “It looks like a packed house and while there are a lot of fangirls just to see Seb, we’ve got critics in the audience too. This could make or break a career.” Her eyes catch yours for a moment before moving on. “I want to thank you all for your hard work and dedication so far, I know that we are going to have a great performance. Ok everyone break a leg out there.” 

“Curtain call in 10 minutes.” Another crew member lets out as the group breaks up. You stick by Sebastian as nervous energy has you bouncing on the balls of your feet. You are the first one on stage, the opening monologue to start off Act 1, followed by Sebastian’s entrance, that got you the part. 

He squeezes your shoulders as you step on stage, curtain still down, white porch behind you, bent over tending to the flower bed in front. The curtain rises, and you do too, “Ow, my back. I’m getting too old for this.” You lament, starting your monologue and you are off, crowd forgotten as it’s just like rehearsals, bright lights drowning everything out. A genuine smile comes over your face as Sebastian enters after your monologue. Warm hug as he whispers in your ear you’re doing great. The play continues to run smoothly with no real issues and before you know it the 2 and a half hours fly by with the finial curtain call to give a bow. The crowd cheers loudly for everyone, but of course the two leads get the standing ovation and you’re just so happy that it doesn’t even cross your mind to be jealous. 

Once the curtain closes for the last time, the cast is rushing backstage. The energy palpable with the adrenaline high of finishing up a good performance. Beth tries to wrangle all of you together in the back for a big congratulations, but before she can speak Sebastian walks over to you, hand on your neck, kissing you fiercely in front of everyone. There is another large cheer, followed by a chorus of ‘Finallys’, ‘Really?s’, and a few sparse ‘How did I miss that?’. As he pulls back, resting his forehead on yours, he says lowly enough so only you can hear him. “I’ve been wanting to do that all damn night.” He grins. 

A giggle bubbles up from you. “I guess the cat’s out of the bag now.” You smirk at him. He chuckles, moving beside you, hand in hand as he turns to face Beth. 

“Come on everyone, let’s settle down. This isn’t high school.” She calls out, effectively quieting the rowdy group. She gives what you can only assume is a great first night speech, but you don’t hear a word. All you can concentrate on is his hand in yours and the small satisfied smile on Seb’s lips, a little pink from your lipstick. He acknowledged your relationship, in public, to the people whom you had spent the most time with for the last thirty days. The warmth you feel, spreads through your body, it’s like you’re floating, but your chest is tight, not a big enough space for your rapidly beating heart. You just stepped off a New York stage after your first performance, your boyfriend went very public with your relationship, and you had friends in a city that use to only hold strangers. It was the happiest moment you could remember in your life. The man who you were openly staring at, helped make it all possible. He turned his head, feeling your gaze on him, and gave you a more blinding smile than the stage lights. His blue eyes locked on yours and the words tumbled out of you before you could catch them. 

“I love you.” You softly confess. No one around seem to notice, but he did. 

Pulling you into a tight hug, he repeats the words back to you, shocking you still. Your little interlude is interrupted by Beth clearing her throat to remind everyone to go get changed, so everyone can see the fans that are waiting by the stage door. Going your separate ways to change out of your costume, but meeting up right back by the side door. Giving your arm a small squeeze he steps out. People are lined up to get his attention for autographs. You wait by the door, as he gives personal attention to all the fans that have come out in support. 

“Excuse me? Miss?” Someone from the crowd calls. You look around and point to yourself. “Yeah, you played Fran right?” A young girl asks. 

“I did! Surprised you recognized me without all the makeup and wig.” You laughed lightly. 

“You did amazing! I came out to see Sebastian but it was such a good show.” She pulls out her program and opens it to the page with your picture. “Can you autograph this for me too?” 

Your face lights up in a blush. “Uhh sure.” You stammer out, smiling at her. You see Seb out of the corner of your eye, smirking at you before he goes back talking with a fan. Signing your name over your section, you go to hand it back to her. A hand stops you taking the program. 

“She was great wasn’t she?” Sebastian says winking at you, as the girl nods. “What’s your name and I’ll sign it for you too?” He writes a personalized note into it and gives it back to the girl. “Now you have to keep up with this. She’s going to be famous one day and this will be the first ever autograph she’s given, even before me.” He laughs and she laughs along with him, thanking him for his time. 

It’s a few more minutes before he’s finished with everyone. You quietly wait by the side of the building while he finishes up, smiling softly at his dedication. He’s said goodbye to everyone, and walks over to where you are waiting, putting a hand on your lower back. “You ready to go home?” He says down to you. You nod at him as he leads you away from the crowd waving as he goes. 

“Bye Fran!” The girl yelled at you. You smile and wave a hand to her. You had your first fan.


End file.
